Consequence
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: The war is over. Jazz and Optimus are prisoners of war. Prowl, a Decepticon, is working with Soundwave to install slave coding within them to make them more docile. Hurt, Pain, and damaged mechs. Megatron X Optimus, Soundwave X Jazz, Starscream X Prowl. VERY Dark, you are warned.
1. War's final end

Consequence

Chapter 1: War's final end

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Oh please if you fave it or story alert it review it! Even if you do it anonymously! Reviews help me write so please do!

This is very dark, darker than most of my fictions. There are themes of prisioners of war, slave coding (spoke of but not in current use), abuse, damages, war crimes, traitors and more.  
Triage is not a Hasbro character I kinda made him up cause I needed a quick medic without using cannon characters. These are Transformers Prime Characters, but in an entirely AU setting.

Please be forewarned:

* * *

His helm is lowered to his torso plate, optics offline, as he's dragged back to the rancid holding cell. The smell of the bad energon on the ground is enough to churn a tank; at least it would, if his tanks had any fuel to churn at this point. His feet drag behind him, because he won't help them by walking back, he won't add to this. His mouth is a thin line of contempt, and he struggles to keep this optics shielded from any on looking optics.

There's a pause in their movement as the doors they have come to open. He's shuffled in farther before another door is open, and he's thrust inside. There's a searing pain as the compliance collar around his neck activates, his servos clamp around the device but it weakens him and he merely drops to the floor. "We'll have more questions for you two later." The Decepticon sneers as he closes the cell with a bang. The Con locks the cell and leaves with his compatriot out the main brig doorway.

The Decepticon Brig is deceptively large for it's lay out, and all cells are empty save for one. It holds two occupants; the third in command of the Autobots, Jazz, who lies on the floor holding his compliance collar. The other, Optimus Prime himself, who sits in the shadows quietly.

Optimus scooted forward as far as best he could, his leg struts were both shattered. Jazz had removed the damaged parts and they lay in a pile. "Jazz." He murmured moving slowly toward the spy as he began to lift himself up. He drug himself along by his arms, their red and blue paint scratched and marred.

"Don't move boss." He said slowly. "Yer legs can't take all that movin'." The Porsche insisted waving a hand so Optimus would remain. "I'll come ta you in just a minute." The spy shook his helm, the sound of stringy metal sounding with each shake. Looking to Optimus in the corner her frowned and pushed up moving slowly to the Prime's side.

Optimus hand reached up as Jazz came to him. "Your antenna." Optimus frowned as his hands came forward to touch the dangling pieces, which hung loosely from the sports car's helm.

"Yeah, I know." Jazz shrugged it off and smiled at Optimus trying to remain optimistic about their current situation. "Please, don't worry about them."

Optimus frowned and looked up. "Who this time?" he asked softly taking his hand back as Jazz curled up beside him against the wall.

"Soundwave, I've never been taken to anyone else." He shook his head. "Can't keep him out." Jazz sighed and looked over Prime's legs.

"Have you seen Prowl?" Optimus asked with a soft tone. His hand touched the silver mech's helm.

"Nope." Jazz helped the Prime sit up better against the wall. "Megs didn't come for you while I was gone did he?" Jazz asked concerned laced in his voice. "You're so damaged I can't tell anymore." He sighed as if that bothered him more than he was letting on.

"No, he hasn't seen me in days, thank Primus…" Optimus frowned, it was for the best he thought, every time he had been taken to the war lord another strut would be broken, another piece of armor torn from his shell, and more tares in his valve than he was emotionally ready to accept.

"That's good." Jazz said with a forced smile petting the Prime's helm, giving him a once over in the dim light. "I'll do what I can for you boss you know that. I'm just happy they let us be here together. It's nice to have someone to talk to, even if everything is recorded."

"Thank you Jazz I –" The main brig door-opening cut off Optimus, who hadn't finished his reply to Jazz, instead he shrunk back against the wall and remained silent. The open door cast a glaring light on the two prisoners. Two figures entered into the dim light but kept a polite distance from the bars.

"Ah I see now what you mean." Starscream. The seeker moved forward and looked down at Optimus. "I'll see what I can do for them, but it won't be much." He nodded. "I'll see if Triage will do it, not many of the other medics will touch them."

The other mech merely nodded to the seeker from the shadows. "Prowler?" Jazz asked and moved to the front of the cell, his hands rose up and grasped onto the metal bars. "Is that you?"

The other mech said nothing and touched the seeker. "I'll take care of it." Starscream said softly as if speaking through a bond. "Go on." He motioned to the door and the other mech exited in the shadow, but Jazz could see the elevated door wings. He knew, in his spark, that this was Prowl, bonded to the seeker, the second in command of the Decepticons.

"I'll send a medical team for you Prime." Starscream said slowly as he turned to an energon dispenser. "It won't be pretty, nor will it be perfect, but I believe my consort is correct, Megatron would want you on your feet." He gathered up two cubes and turned. "And you." He looked at Jazz, "Will be seen to as well."

"Why?" Jazz spat moving back from the bars as the seeker approached them.

"Because…" Starscream set the cubes down in front of the cell and pushed them into the cell between the bars. "Soundwave will want you in one piece." He murmured almost sorry. "Excuse me."

Optimus turned his helm away and sighed as the seeker stood, and moved away. Soon they heard the sound of the outer brig door closing and locking. Jazz looked at the cubes and frowned. "It's half congealed bossbot." Jazz said lifting up one of the cubes and dipping his finger in. To a human it would look like stirred up Jell-o; rotten to say the least.

Optimus' head turned toward his third in command and reached out for the second cube. Jazz placed it in the leader's hand and frowned. "We gonna ingest it?" Jazz asked almost dreading the answer.

Optimus nodded and slowly began to drink the thick substance as best he could; fighting to swallow, and keep down, the awful substance. His tanks would forgive him later; at least he hoped.

* * *

"Slave programming?" Prowl muttered. "Why would you need to use such things? The war is won. Cybertron is ours. The prisoners are yours, with no real threat of rescue from anyone. I doubt either has the strength to retaliate."

"You question me?" Megatron growled from his chair pointing an angry finger in the cruiser's direction. "You are here because I indulge Starscream his affection for you."

Prowl bowed, lower than deemed respectable, but he bowed hoping that it's depth would appease the dark lord and let Megatron know of his submission. "Of course not my Lord I do not question your orders. I, however, I merely seek out your logic in the matter." Prowl asked with the same sort of stoicism he had always had as he rose up to standing.

"So that they will not have to remain in the brig, and yet will be under some sort of control." The Decepticon leader growled coldly leaning back. "So Orion will not have to leave my quarter because I cannot be there."

"My lord, Starscream and I have dispatched a Medic to patch them up." Prowl responded; he caught the fierce gaze as Megatron threatened to explode; so Prowl kept speaking. "If you wish them to roam freely …Orion will need to be able to walk." He said doing his best not to call the prisoner Optimus or Prime. "His legs are shattered my lord he's on the verge of the well of all sparks."

"Soundwave?" Megatron turned his head to the dark figure who stepped from the shadows. "Your Opinion?"

"Opinion: Slave coding acceptable. Opinion: Repairs Necessary." He moved with fluidity, as he crossed into the light. "Query: Jazz to remain in Soundwave's custody." The query came as a statement.

"Of course I would not rob you of your prize Soundwave." Megatron smiled brightly. "Perhaps we'll catch another and Shockwave can have an Autobot pet as well." He laughed turning to Prowl boring his gaze into the cruiser. "Present company withheld." he said bitterly.

Prowl gave a curt nod acting as if it was nothing at all. "Of course Lord Megatron." He shifted his stance and gave a cold smile. "Should one named Wheeljack be caught I would like him for my own." He gave a slow grin.

Megatron nodded. "Of course I am certain you and Starscream would enjoy him." He smirked. "Your deviousness knows no bounds Prowl." He gave a slow nod. "I am proud of the Decepticon you've become, and of how you affect Starscream; his own behavior has changed drastically for the better."

"Thank you my lord. I live to serve you, and endeavor to always be in your merciful favor." The grin faded. "When shall we begin?" He asked turning to Soundwave.

"Answer: Immediately with Lord Megatron's approval; once repairs are finished." Soundwave turned his head to face the silver mech.

"Granted!" Megatron said enthusiastically.

Prowl and Soundwave both bowed and exited the room together.

Once the doors had shut behind them Prowl turned to Soundwave. "I will have them moved to Medical for repairs, do you require any assistance with the slave coding?"

"Answer: Negative."

"Very well than I shall see you in two solar cycles; once their repairs are complete we'll begin." He said and turned on a heel cap and moved down the hallway.

* * *

Jazz's optics lit with the sound of the main door. Two rolling berths were wheeled in. "Ah well ya look like scrap ya do." The Scottish accent was thick. For a moment it reminded Jazz of Leadfoot, but it was too tenor in tone, absolutely too chipper a voice.

"Who the slag are you?" Jazz asked shifting up from his position next to Optimus. Putting himself between the damaged Prime and the bars of the holding cell.

"Ah language youngling, mah name is Triage." He smiled as he stepped within the cell's dark walls. "Ah yes Phryme ya be in very deplorable shape." He motioned a vehicon forward. "Bring in the berths." He said kneeling down to look Optimus over closer. "Prime on the first berth, Jazz on the other." He said with a smile before pressing up.

Jazz frowned at him. "Awful happy for a con don't cha think?" He jabbed softly.

"Ah there's no reason to be angry at us hatchling, we're just doing our jobs." He nodded to one of his other workers; the worker moved to unclip the straps on the berth to allow the Autobots to lay on them. "We'll git ya all banged out. Good as new in a few of those earth days." Triage smiled as Jazz was placed on a berth and strapped down. "Careful with the Prime he's got the worst of it, an don't ferget the leg struts." He pointed into the cell. "Need em to fashion new ones." He looked back. "And his interface panel grab that as well; seems to have fallen off." He grabbed a large white tarp and opened it placing Optimus' body parts on top of his torso and putting the tarp over the whole of him.

Optimus nodded his thanks, not only for the deception's assistance, but for his discretion as well. He noted the age of Triage, he looked very old, and familiar. "The compliance collars will stay unfortunately, General Prowl said that they needn't be removed for your repairs." He shook his head. "though wire feeds will be a might bit interesting."

"General?" Jazz looked up. "Prowl; He's a general?"

"Yes and Consort to General Commander Starscream." Triage moved up to Jazz and helped him to a berth. He ran a hand over the mech's helm. "Do they hurt?"

Jazz didn't move or answer from the berth. His helm turned to Optimus. "Ya can speak ta me mechling." The older medic said softly. "Cant fix anything if'n I don't know what's ail'n ya."

"Yeah Soundwave pulled em out." He murmured. "Can you just remove them?" Jazz asked. "I won't need them here anyhow." He sounded defeated.

"I'll ask Soundwave…yer under his perview." He smiled down at the white mech his hands gentle; he looked across the spy's berth to the other. "Is the Phryme secured?" The way in which he said Prime made Jazz cringe slightly back arching off the hard berth. Marginally. The Vehicons nodded at Triage. "Good lets get them to medical."

* * *

"Repairs?" Starscream paced at the end of the berth.

Prowl looked up from his datapad. He sat on the berth his back against the headboard. One foot hooked over the other casually. "Are not completed yet, they will be ready for coding tomorrow." Prowl retunred his nose to his book.

"Triage is insufferable." Starscream growled.

"He is the best medic that's left of our Race." Prowl said codly. "As you know both Hook and Ratchet are dead."

"Yes." Starscream sighed and came around the berth crawling down beside the cruiser. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"You do not care what I'm reading." Prowl said coldly.

Starscream grabbed the data-pad and tossed it across the room; as Prowl turned to give angered protest but lips met his and his anger ebbed. Prowl moaned and pushed the seeker back flat on his wings. "I hate it when you get like this." He grit out.

"You love it when I get like this." Starscream reached up behind the cruiser's back and pulled on his door wings eliciting a moan. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"That's your job." Prowl smiled for the first time all night and dipped down meeting the seeker's lips fiercely.

"Ride me." The seeker begged against his consort's lips. "Elicite the reactions you claim you can."

Prowl moaned at the challenge. "Oh yes." He purred softly. "Oh yes."

Starscream's spike pressurize hard behind its panel. "Oh you're just full of tricks tonight." Starscream groaned and arched up.

"You haven't the slightest idea." Prowl smirked, as he growled his engines legs squeezing the seeker's sides.

"Oh than please General…enlighten me." Starscream smirked slyly.

"And why should I?" Prowl countered bucking his hips down against the prone seeker.

Starscream growled grabbing the cruiser tightly by the neck. "That's an order General." He nearly spat as he growled.

"Yes sir." Prowl pushed him back into the berth and growled louder as he tore free the seeker's interface panel and grabbed the pressurizing spike as it fluidly formed into the cup of his palm. Prowl began to stroke as the seeker closed his optics, the hollows of the ruby recesses darkened with each stroke. "I think the Commander General approves." Prowl said with a hint of humor.

Starscream's optics onlined and he shook his helm. Grabbing Prowl by the helm he pushed him down toward the spike. "Shut up and put your lips to better use than being verbose." It was spat in anger and lust, but Prowl could feel the warmth in it, the love that they dared not speak. The secret love that had, from the beginning, always existed between them had been tender and real, and though they were outwardly bonded, the ranks would never know of the sweetness and almost serenity they shared of spark.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Servitude's graces

Consequence

Chapter 2: Servitude's graces

_Soundwave was written much more freely before the beta, however Optimus Bob assured me that the Whiplash I was giving probably wasn't the best. Soundwave is written in a middle ground from my vision and the Soundwave we all know and love, he states only fact, and there's little fluff in the middle. So please be kind about him, there's a reason for it. _

* * *

Prowl ran his servos over his torso, he was covered in transfluid; Starscream's transfluid is what coated him. Their late night foray had gone longer than usual, and after being thoroughly spent from two bouts of interface, the two recharged immediately rather than washing up.

Prowl continued to scrub as if he could rid himself of the blasted smears. He cursed to himself as his communications relay in the wash rack went off with a buzz. The communications relay was tied to their quarters, and was undoubtedly ringing in all the rooms. Prowl reached forward shutting off the water and clicked the switch. "This is Prowl."

"Prowl…Triage informs me that Orion and Jazz are ready for their code." Megatron waited as if Prowl should know what that meant.

"Of course my Lord I will inform Soundwave and we'll be on our way immediately. " He said calmly. "Shall you join us in say half a mega-cycle?"

"Yes I will see you in main medical…Megatron Out." The comm silenced and Prowl turned the water back on. He began to scrub harder at the solidified fluids, he had to get them off before he saw his former comrades, and before he was in Megatron's presence.

Starscream peered in. "They are ready?" He asked leaning on the washroom's entrance.

"Apparently so." Prowl said offhandedly, he was focused on his hips, trying to make his chrome shine. "We must remember to wash after we interface." It was said as a reprimand if only to himself.

Starscream smirked. "I like seeing you covered in my fluids." He purred. "Give me that." He reached forward grabbing the rag. "Turn around so I can get a good look at you and get you clean before Megatron sees." Prowl only nodded as the seeker began to scrub in-between the plate seams that prowl could not see.

* * *

The first thing he recalled was the bright smile of the Red and Blue mech above him. "Am…Alive?" Jazz muttered as his hand rose up into the open air before him. His vision was flickering and he wasn't quite fully aware.

"O'course ya are youngling." Triage smiled down taking Jazz's hand and placing it back on his torso. "Code Blue please get me another bit of sedative, Jazz here's got a tolerance like ah 'ave never seen." Jazz watched in a bleary haze as a small injection was put into the hanging energon bag above him. "That's it youngling …go back ta yer dreams." Not able to keep awake, Jazz's head rolled to one side as his optics darkened. "Ah poor lad." He looked over. "Keep the Phryme under…" He said slowly. "Don't want him damaging his fresh legs."

"Triage." The dark voice called from behind.

The medic smiled and turned to the voice. "Aye Lord Megatron it' an honor ta have ya in the medical ward." He said and raised himself up. Turning, Triage backed up between the two separated berths that held the Autobots. "Your Prisoners."

"Where are their insignias?" Megatron asked stepping up to Optimus running his hand over the cleared torso plate. His question was even toned, and there wasn't anger in it.

"Soundwave wanted Jazz's removed, I assumed that you as well wished for tha Autobot Leader's ta be gone as well." He bowed. "If'n you would like them returned it will take mere moments ta reattach them."

Megatron considered quietly and shook his head. "It is not necessary…. What about their glyphs?" He asked.

Triage walked up and turned Optimus' helm showing ownership Glyphs to Megatron along the back of the repaired finials. "They're behind their helms. Acid Engraved all the way down to the proto form." Triage said and moved over to Jazz turning his as well showing owner ship to Soundwave.

"Excellent." The war Lord nodded. "Once I know their coding is in place and secured I will complete the arrangements." He smiled softly turning to Triage. "For your loyalty in doing this Triage when no other would…I give you the title general, and you will be in control of Stanix. It was too be Hooks, but with his untimely demise…" He smiled.

Triage showed no emotion as his head bowed again. "My lord I am honored." He was drawn to the doors as they whisked open. Prowl and Soundwave walked in slowly and remained just at the door's opening. "Ah Soundwave, Prowl…. shall we begin?"

Prowl moved forward. "Of course my Lord Megatron." He motioned Soundwave forward. "Soundwave …if you please." He said and walked up checking the medical computer read outs of Jazz and Optimus, respectively.

Soundwave snuck forward quietly, his fluidity transferred from his feet to his tendrils as they snaked out to both of the prone Autobot bodies. The first came to the top of Jazz snaking slowly, tenderly before pressing between plates in his helm to affix to his main processor.

The second moved with the same care but not the softness, as it limped up the sturdy body of the prime and implanted in his helm.

Prowl watched and spoke softly. "Soundwave are we ready?"

"Answer: Acknowledged." He gave a motion. "Order: Proceed with download."

"Soundwave will be facilitating the download destinations of the code files." Prowl Explained. "I'm downloading the code to the body he's merely telling it where to go." Prowl pressed a few buttons. "Slave Code Virus starting…. Initiating download to Jazz." He turned to the next console. "Initiating Download to Orion Pax." He murmured. "Downloads in progress." Prowl pointed to Megatron. "My lord you must be the first and only thing Orion Sees, please go to his side."

Megatron took a deep vent and made his way to the right side of the berth, opposite Soundwave and Prowl who worked between the berths. Prowl turned and face the silver mask of Soundwave. "Soundwave we will disengage you from Orion Pax so that his code may lock to Megatron and then we will proceed to lock you to Jazz, it will do no good to Jazz if you are still facilitating Orion's file storage at the same time."

Soundwave nodded. "Statement: Understood." His head turned to Optimus after a beat. "Statement: Download complete." His tendrils drew back from Optimus and he moved to Jazz's side.

Megatron loomed over the prone Autobot Leader and smirked. "Online him." He said with a dark tone. "I want to see the look in his optics."

Prowl motioned a hand. "Triage." He ordered.

Triage came forward behind him and hit a few buttons on the energon pump. "Two nano-clicks he should wake." After the sedative neutralizer had been administered, Triage pulled the energon line's free and disconnected Optimus from the medical equipment.

"Jazz next." Prowl said coldly, and Triage moved around to the other berth.

Optimus groaned and his body moved. "Talk to him." Triage said to Megatron from Jazz's side. "Draw him out, he needs to hear and see you."

Megatron looked around as if concerned he was being watched. "Orion." He purred. "Wake…wake for your new Master." He actually smiled, and Prowl caught it in the periphery of his vision. Part of him was slightly mortified at the sadistic tone of it, and part of it was endearing.

Optimus' optics flickered online and he reached for his helm. Prowl nodded at Megatron and pointed to Optimus. "I Megatron am your new Master you will submit to my order, my rule, and my will."

Optimus gasped slowly as his HUD flashed purple, and than red, his body began a shut down sequence and started to quake.

"What's happening?" Megatron bellowed, grabbing Optimus' arms to keep him on the berth.

"That's normal my Lord." Prowl rushed over. "Triage, monitor his vitals." He ordered. "The command line took, he's rebooting into your loyal slave."

Megatron put his hands on the smaller mech's shoulders to hold the clattering mech to the berth. "It's old code my lord it make take some time." Triage interjected.

"How long?" Megatron asked furiously.

"A few Cycles is all." Triage injected Optimus with a lighter sedative "This should calm 'is body." Triage said and put an absent servo against Megatron to move him back slightly. "Just placing a sensor my lord." He bowed as he put a wireless monitor against Optimus' compliance collar. Triage stepped back slowly moving to the other berth. Megatron broke his gaze with Optimus' body and looked to Jazz whose body shook violently as well. Soundwave straddled him on the berth holding him down with the whole of his own body.

"Ugh." Optimus' was rousing beneath him, and it drew the Warlord back to his own prize. "Megatron?" He looked up and shook his helm. _Why did I feel so numb? _He continued to ask himelf.

"Yes my pet." Megatron nodded. "Easy, you're not allowed to damage yourself…only I am." He shifted the other mech to sit up. "We have to test you." He sneered.

"Yes Master." He touched his mouth. Had he meant to say it? "Test?" Optimus groaned looking around slowly, but his helm was snapped back to stare at Megatron. "What sort…of test?"

"Stand." Megatron ordered stepping back."

"My lord his legs." Triage warned turning he came around to Megatron's side. "He will need support those are fresh struts he really should not even be walking yet."

"He can hold the berth." Megatron snapped. "I want him standing"

"As you wish my Lord." Triage smiled. "Allow me to help him ta his servos then I will gladly step aside."

Megatron fumed but nodded. "Orion you will obey Triage." He said with a point to the blue and red medic.

"Yes my Lord." Optimus said but his optics were pools of great shock, he could not believe to his own personal sensors that he'd uttered the statement. Triage moved slowly and helped the Prime turn and step off the berth.

Triage nodded once he appeared stable. "Keep hold of the berth incase your struts give out." He sighed and stepped back as Optimus' hand came down on the side of the Medical berth.

"Look at me." Megatron spoke softly. Optimus' optics pitched up to him. "Ah that's wonderful." Megatron laughed and walked up to Optimus. "Who do you belong to?"

"You my lord." Optimus said much to his own sparks mortification. He had not even thought the statement. It just came out.

"Who do you answer to?"

"Lord Megatron and Lord Triage." Optimus said slowly looking from one mech to the other. "As ordered."

"I resend the order of obeying Triage." Megatron said. "Who do you answer to?"

"You, Lord Megatron, and you alone." He droned much to the Warlord's delight.

"EXCELLENT!" He howled. "Traige take him to my quarters." He pointed at Optimus. "When you get there you will rest." Megatron ordered. "You will need your strength." He ordered.

Optimus nodded and looked to Triage who came to his side.

"Yes my Lord." Optimus bowed. "As ordered." He said softly. Megatron took his hand and waited. Optimus lowered his head and kissed the knuckles before rising up, reestablishing his hold on Triage.

"Dismissed Triage get him to my berth."

"As ordered Lord Megatron." Triage said and helped Optimus walk away slowly. Megatron turned, he hadn't been keeping track of Jazz and Soundwave, but the Autobot spy nodded slowly to whatever his communications officer had said. Megatron walked over slowly as Code Blue attached a medical sensor node to the compliance collar, before bowing to Megatron and stepping away.

"Did his coding hold?" Megatron asked.

"Answer: Affirmative." Soundwave Droned. "Command: Jazz to personal quarters deck two section three." Soundwave turned his head. "Order: Jazz lead Soundwave follows."

Jazz nodded. "Understood Master." He said stoically. His optics pitched around and his spark wrenched he was not willing these words; they were willing themselves to his fore. He looked around, his operating system was being overridden and he was struggling. Even as his thoughts raced, he took the first step to the door. Soundwave bowed curtly to Megatron and left with his own slave charge.

Megatron turned to the opposite door. "Megatron to Starscream status report."

"Supplies are being moved to your palace in Iocon…anything that is surplus will be moved to your compound in Kaon." He reported. "Things are well in hand."

"I am going to my quarters to ensure Orion is where he should be, and then I shall return to the command center. You have command until I return."

"Of course my Lord." He said calmly. Megatron cut the commlink and turned down another hallway.

* * *

Jazz thought his processor was going into a meltdown flux. He stood in the doorway of Soundwave's personal quarters. The room was spotless, utterly clean, if not small looking based on a makeshift wall that had been erected in the middle. "Cozy." He muttered.

Soundwave's helm turned to him and the stare bore holes in him. He pointed to a chair near the spy. Jazz blinked. "You want me to sit?" The nod that came was the only thing he needed, he moved to the seat.

As he sat he saw them come out from under the various pieces of furniture. Rumble and Frenzy crawled out from under a small bench seat. Ravage from the desk. Lazerbeak melted off of Soundwave's frame and moved to perch on the back of the chair Jazz sat in.

The last crawled off a high shelf looking down it glided down into Jazz's lap. "Statement: Youngest, Ratbat." Soundwave turned to focus on a data-pad on the desk.

"Your children? These are your hatchlings?" Jazz murmured as he held his hands back; Ratbat rubbed against his armor but he didn't touch him. The communications officer nodded and reached up pulling off his mask.

"All young save Lazerbeak." Soundwave's soft voice replied.

"You talk…" Jazz murmured as the fact hit him in a wave of shock. "Oh Primus…Like full on sentences and slag." He put his servo over his mouth

The Decepticon didn't appear amused. "Speech yes." Soundwave turned. "Rumble Frenzy energon for all."

"Yes sir." Rumble replied and grabbed his twin's hand moving into the next room.

"You hurt me." Jazz murmured coldly. "Tortured me." Jazz pointed a finger at the Decepticon. Ratbat tried to rub against Jazz again but was pushed away. Jazz didn't hurt him only discouraged the action.

"Under orders." Soundwave said softly coming forward to lift up Ratbat into his arms. "Soundwave isn't violent." He touched Jazz's helm but he flinched away. Soundawve fisted his hand and sighed lowering his arm.

"I don't believe you." Jazz spoke with shakes in his vocals.

"Don't have to." Soundwave said softly. "That's not part of it." He said calmly and lowered Ratbat to the floor near Lazerbeak.

"What is?" Jazz asked. "What is the arrangement?"

"Call Soundwave: Soundwave." Soundwave grabbed a chair pulling it to sit before the sports car. He took a breath as though his next words were rehersed. "You are not to harm Soundwave…" He paused "...me." He murmured as if speaking about himself in that personage was foreign. "or my children, or yourself; that is an order. You are free in these quarters to do as you please, as long as it does not conflict the first order. Outside of here you answer to my commands and my commands alone is that clear?" He blinked and shook his helm it was too much to talk like that, but he knew for the coding it had to be said as such. But speaking so many words really hurt his internal processing. It slowed him down almost 35% and he couldn't bear that loss of logic and processing power.

Jazz nodded. "Yes Soundwave." He shook his head. "I feel sick." He muttered.

Soundwave frowned slightly. He turned to Rumble and Frenzy as they appeared with a tray of cubes.

Rumble pushed a cube into Jazz's shaking servo. "Soon Crystal City." He said slowly taking a sip of the cube Frenzy had passed to him.

Jazz nodded. "They gave you Crystal City?"

"Megatron." Soundwave turned his head holding on to his helm with his hand. "Lord High General of Crystal City. Jazz: Consort Lord High General. Correction: Title with no power." Soundwave said slowly.

"You can't expect me to love you." Jazz said coldly.

Soundwave shook his head. "Statement: Appearance only." He nodded and looked at the wall. He clutched his helm as he held his cube.

"you look like you're about to collapse." Jazz said coldly, that wasn't concern just a fact.

Soundwave nodded. "Fact: Soundwave is a listener. If speaking one cannot listen." Jazz nodded, and it was good information, when he was talking, he couldn't focus on reading others heads. He would use that to his advantage.

"So those questions I never…gave you any answers."

Soundwave shrugged sitting back. "Soundwave: has answsers."

"But…." Jazz was confused and it waked off him terribly. He looked down as Ravage crawled into his lap.

"Understand: Soundwave is pacifist." He said slowly turning his head. "Soundwave: Saved your life."

Jazz snorted. "Sorry if'n I don't believe you quite right away." His words were dry.

"Statement: Jazz not required to believe." Soundwave nodded and smirked as if it was humorous before taking a sip of his energon. Soundwave gave a pause as if something else had come to his mind. "Addendum: You also may not harm anyone here by invitation." He said softly. "You're not to engage Megatron at all." He said calmly.

"I understand Soundwave, but what's come of Optimus?" Jazz asked softly as if all that drabble didn't matter. He cared about finding out what happened to Optimus.

"Optimus: cannot be saved from fate." Soundwave muttered softly with the shake of his helm.

"You choose not to!" Jazz spat.

Pointing a finger at Jazz, Soundwave scooted forward a bit in his chair. "Optimus belongs to Megatron!" Silence over took them after Soundwave had spat the other mech's fate. Soundwave's head pitched to the door. That had been loud, and there was concern a passing mech or vehicon could be around. "Jazz: Should be grateful to be online."

Jazz pet the feline in his lap and looked up again not responding; he hadn't been ordered to be grateful, only that he should feel it. "Prowl is he coded like us, Optimus and myself?"

"Prowl: Not slave." Soundwave smirked.

Jazz absorbed the information. "Thank you." He muttered.

There was a long pause as Soundwave sat back. "You're welcome." He smiled. That statement caught Jazz off-guard; the smile more so. _Why's he gotta be so attractive?_ Soundwave's brow rose looking at Jazz. Jazz's gaze immediately hit the floor.

Rumble and Frenzy appeared in the doorway with a tray full of cubes, as they walked into the room to their creator and his new prize.

* * *

Optimus lay on the wide berth, which Triage had left him. He outwardly shook; it was all he could do. His optics were sticky with energon but he didn't dare let it leak from his optics.

Taking a deep vent he tried to still his raging spark, this was all happening too quickly; and while the repairs meant he wasn't in a world of hurt, it also meant he was at a loss. The loss of his will alone was enough to cause him distress. He's always told his troops. _Till all are one._ He never knew how true that statement was, weather they had won or lost. Primus he'd never considered losing. It had never been an option in his mind, and now he wished he had a contingency plan.

His body was slipping into recharge. He new it was because it was what Megatron had ordered. He only wished that in his Dreams, in his deep recharge fluxes, Megatron would be missing. That way, he'd have some sort of freedom.

TBC


	3. Discovering fate

Consequence

Chapter 3: Discovering fate

_This chapter is really a lot longer than I had intended. WHOA! So some of you wanted to know about Prowl…this is why I say my universe is slightly AU (Alternate Universe) thinks in my realms aren't always able to be explained. Prowl isn't as stoic in my stories, though he can be, the Autobots slighted him though things for him will change in the coming chapters. _

_I hope reviews can comprehensive. "I like it." Or "MORE MORE MORE NOW." That's not really helping me in changing the way I write or helping me to catch the subtle things you all may love or hate in any case. All reviews are loved, I just want to know how you feel at the end of it all. _

_And now Consequence Chapter 3: Discovering fate.  
_

* * *

"Get up." Megatron said softly walking into the room, he pulled a few data-pads from a compartment on his arm and set them on a table, giving the Autobot time to rouse and stand.

Optimus' optics fluttered online and he sat up moving off the berth he stood. "Do you like your captivity?" Megatron asked coming around to his front. When Optimus did not appear to answer he smirked. "and please Orion be honest."

"No." Optimus said calmly as he stood looking down at the floor. "I do not." He said retaining at least his conviction in the truth of the statement.

"Well that is regrettable." Megatron nodded as he looked off to a corner of the room. "You will learn to appreciate your station in life." Megatron said calmly. "If you had only surrendered earlier, than this unfortunate turn of events would not have been."

"I never surrendered." Optimus said softly trying his damnedest to believe the hard fact.

Megatron chuckled as he came close to Optimus. "Ah but in the end you did." He smiled softly "You have always bent. It's only a matter of time until you break. Open your torso plate."

Optimus nodded as Megatron put his hands against Optimus' shoulders and watched as plates moved showing the glowing spark. "A beautiful strong spark." Megatron smiled. "Our hatchlings will be very strong." Megatron nodded. "Our heir will rule Cybertron."

Optimus nodded. "If that is your command." He droned. Fear and dread entered him, he didn't want to give a hatchling to Megatron, but he no longer had a choice in the matter.

"Don't act so sad…your very hatchling will be ruling over Cybertron. I will even allow you to watch him grow, and spend time with him." Megatron nodded confidently. Optimus sighed, as awful as it was to be forced to bear the warlord young, the best thing was the hope to raise it. He assumed it was the closest thing to freedom he'd ever get. " He shall need two parents after all, and the Prime heritage will be of use to him when he inherits the Matrix." Megatron looked down into the open torso. "Is this it?" He smiled down at the object.

"Yes." Optimus said with his optics closed.

"Release the Matrix of leadership to me." Megatron commanded.

Optimus shook his head. "The Matrix chooses it's housing… it cannot forcibly removed by any means." He opened his optics sadly looking into the warlord's optics with a silent pleading.

Megatron growled and backhanded him across the helm. Optimus turned slightly but kept on his feet. "I will remove it myself." Megatron reached into Optimus' torso plate to put his hand around the device feeling it's warmth. He sneered and with as much force as he could he attempted to wrench it free.

Power built up within Optimus, and it lashed out. Megatron was pushed back and tossed ground as if he weighed nothing. Optimus gasped and it sealed is torso shut. "it cannot be forcibly removed Meagtron. I explained that." Optimus repeated.

Megatron glowered from the floor. "I order you!"

"It is not part of me, I merely carry it, and you cannot order me to remove it." Optimus said calmly. "Because only it can remove itself. You may hold dominion over me Megatron; you hold no dominion over the great Matrix."

"I still have you in my power." Megatron rose to his feet an angry glare set into his face like stone. "And you would do well not to forget it." Megatron walked forward as if letting the Matrix issue go entirely. His face melted into a devious smile. Optimus pitched his helm away, but the clawed hand of the warlord brought it back to face him. "You will submit your body to my whims."

"Yes Master." Optimus nodded as Megatron pressed their torso plates together.

"Kiss me…and mean it." Megatron commanded grasping him. "We start making our heir now."

Optimus kissed him and grasped onto his helm fiercely and Megatron purred. Optimus continued his assault on the outside, but on the inside his spark was breaking. It was almost too much to bear, and he didn't stop the coolant that leaked from under his optics.

* * *

Prowl smirked at the body that lay across his examining table.

Optimus groaned softly as he came online. "Welcome back." Prowl's chipper voice said softly.

"Where…" Optimus didn't get to ask.

"Medical bay two." Prowl appeared above him. "Our Lord gave you quite the work out, Triage left not too long ago after fixing a few fresh dents." He smiled though it seemed to be just a façade.

Optimus looked up as if he'd seen a ghost. "We thought you were offline."

Prowl nodded. "Oh I'm fully aware...I was right under your feet as you crossed the battlefield calling my name…. stepped on me twice as I recall." Prowl shrugged and turned grabbing another data-pad looking at computers that were offering readouts.

Optimus looked down at his torso. He was hooked to scanners. "We looked for days." He murmured. "We scanned every body."

"Ah but you did not find me." Prowl shook his head. "Starscream did." He tipped his head. "It was for the best in any case." He said genuinely. He didn't appear hurt though his jabs may have seemed to be meant to.

"You love him…" It almost made the Prime smile to say it but he didn't. His helm rested back on the berth. "You really do … don't you?"

"He saved me, body and spark." Prowl nodded. "So explain to me what happened with Megatron and the Matrix." He asked calmly as if getting back to the business at hand.

Optimus turned his helm away. "He tried to forcibly remove it, the Matrix retaliated."

"You have no control over the Matrix?" Prowl asked.

"You know that I do not." Optimus spoke kindly.

Prowl made a soft humming sound and came around. "I am just being comprehensive in my questioning." He nodded. "I doubt he'll try it again." Prowl said softly. "He has you and thus he has the Matrix…" Prowl murmured.

"Do you agree with our enslavement?" Optimus asked.

Prowl looked at him coldly, before reaching up to hit the communications relay. "Lord Megatron I am finished with my scans of Orion Pax."

"Can he hear me?" The warlord asked.

"Yes my Lord." Prowl waited.

"Orion Pax, Prowl will escort you back to my quarters, you will wait there until my return."

"Yes Master." Optimus said quietly and shifted up on the berth to stand.

"Good…. Megatron out." The communication line went dead.

* * *

Soundwave held the door and waited as Jazz stepped into the room. Once inside Soundwave followed and pointed to the single berth along the wall. Jazz nodded. "Orders: Stay in berth, Soundwave will call upon Jazz after recharge."

"Yes Soundwave." Jazz sat on the little berth and saw the three little berths on the floor on the opposite wall. There was also a long bar running over them.

Soundwave watched as rumble and frenzy entered into their own berths. Ravage jumped onto his and turned a slow circle before lying down.

Soundwave lifted Ratbat to the bar and hooked him upside down. Turning slightly he tapped his chest. Lazerbeak separated herself and floated up to the bar above her hanging brother and put her little helm under her wing. "Order: Hatchlings recharge."

"Night." Rumble murmured and closed his optics.

Soundwave looked around the room before nodding and leaving letting the door close behind him.

Jazz sighed and looked over all the hatchlings. He looked away and then pulled his legs up turning to the wall. He vented softly as if trying to think of how this all went wrong.

Something nudged his leg. He looked down. "Go back ta bed kitty…. I don't have... ugh…" He asked in a whisper, but it didn't sway Ravage, who crawled up into the berth between Jazz and the wall and rolled up. Jazz sighed and smiled down he could not be angry for the doings of the young bot's creator. "Fine but tomorrow you go to your own berth." Jazz insisted. Ravage's head rose up and bumped Jazz's helm. "Yeah… yeah, flattery'll get you everywhere." He sighed and tried to keep the resentment out of his vocals.

Jazz rolled slightly toward the feline and slipped a hand around the black feline's middle holding him to his torso as he pillowed his helm under his own arm. Jazz sighed and closed his optics. He needed to recharge.

* * *

Optimus shuttered his optics tightly and groaned quietly as he could as he shifted up more to the top of the berth. Lowering his helm against the cushioned surface of the berth he sighed sitting up was just not going to happen right now. Prowl had returned him to the room, and Megatron had followed, and interfaced with him again. There was however no damage this time.

Megatron was in the wash racks, and for the reprieve Optimus was grateful. His valve ached but Megatron hadn't torn it. He sighed; it was just rough interface, and he could handle it if that's all that would happen. He hoped that would be all anyway.

"Make sure that you are waiting at the central spaceport for us." Megatron said out loud to someone on a private channel. He shifted and turned holding a data-pad in his hands. "You will be escorting Orion back to the Palace where he will remain."

"Yes Master." The voice was familiar to Optimus but he just could not place it. "Will there be anything else my Lord?" He couldn't see the mech's face on the datapad at all.

"Yes, I want him cleaned and polished." He sounded pleased. "And you will prepare Optimus as he will join us tonight."

"Excellent my lord." The voice replied calmly. "I shall have your chambers ready."

"See that you do… Megatron out." Megatron cut the communications relay dropping the data-pad to the table beside the berth. "My first Autobot salve will be meeting us at the gates…to the wash rack…clean yourself up." He said calmly. "We have something to discuss when you are done."

Optimus gave a slow nod and shifted up. He turned off the berth away from Megatron. Optimus tried to stand but his legs were like mush. "Can you not rise?" it was a question spoken at such even tone it caught Optimus off guard

"It is difficult…. I ache Master." Optimus admitted softly.

Megatron hummed softly and came around the berth. "In this room and only when we are alone you may refer to me as Megatron, or Lord Megatron."

"Yes Megatron." Optimus shifted trying once again to stand.

Megatron took his arm and helped him rise up. Once Optimus was standing, Megatron looked him over. "Go clean up." He said stepping back disengaging his hold, and pointed to the wash rack.

Optimus ambled over slowly as he made his way to the large room. He looked around and smiled slightly. He'd never wash away the shame, but at least he could pretend, if for a few minutes.

He sighed as he leaned on the wall and started the hydro sprayer. Once it had been flowing for a few minutes he reached in his hand and smiled for the first time, genuinely, in a long time. Shame it was over a simple thing like a washing station.

Stepping into the spray the Semi smiled softly as he just stood there in it.

Megatron stood back just watching him, Optimus knew he was close, and he didn't much care, he was going to enjoy this. Megatron would have to order him not to.

Megatron gave him a few more moments of his attention and turned away to his energon dispensary. "High grade….two jars." He said and glanced backward; Optimus would need it to process the next bout of information, and hopefully their relationship could change slightly.

While Megatron enjoyed having the power over the Prime, their interface was cold and one sided, despite orders for Optimus to enjoy it. To create an heir their would have to both be receptive to the idea. Megatron like Optimus would have to bend should he want this to work.

* * *

"How do you think he'll take it?" Starscream asked leaning on the console next to the cruiser. The seeker loved his gossip.

"They were interface partners once." Prowl murmured. "Can't say how he'll feel about it. I don't know if they loved one another or not. I'm sure it'll be clearer when they get a good look at one another at Megatron's Iocon Palace." Prowl wasn't one for gossip so he merely gave the seeker information to shut him up. They both knew it.

Starscream smirked. "Ah well we'll have a whole city of our own to deal with." He smiled as though the thought had just come. "Though I wished we could have had he Hydrax plateau." He murmured softly his fingers tracing slow circles on the consol.

"You just wished to have control of the Spaceport, and you know Lord Megatron won't let you near there. Keep asking for it and they'll start calling you Halogen. He tried to annex the plateau and it's space port so many times it became a running gag." Prowl shook his head with a smile that broached on laughter at his bonded's frustration.

"Shockwave." Starscream murmured disgusted. "He gave it to a grounder."

"Ah we aren't all bad." Prowl continued to sift through information.

"You at least have winglets." Starscream said touching Prowl's door-wings.

"I am still a grounder." Prowl countered and fluttered his wings to get the seeker to stop.

"So what happened with Megatron today exactly?" Starscream asked pulling his hand free.

"Well while you were on patrol flight, he tried to force the Matrix out of Optimus." He looked up. "Gave him a jolt."

Starscream smirked. "I would pay good credits to see that." He rolled around and looked up at the ceiling.

Prowl smiled and held up a small crystal disc off the desk. "Already got a copy from Soundwave." He smirked. "But if you're caught with this…"

Starscream took the jewel. "I know I know you disavow me and our bond." He nodded "Gotcha….Oh I love this stuff."

Prowl continued to write his report even as he smiled, and tried to ignore Starscream next to him feeding the gem into the read out. Prowl would never admit it but the jolt Megatron had received had made him smile, after he'd gotten over the initial shock of actually seeing it.

* * *

In all it took a total of two earth days for the nemesis to reach Cybertron and upon its arrival the crew began to get excited. Senior staff members of the Mobile Decepticon army moved to smaller craft to be ferried out to their respective providences. Triage and some of the medical staff prepared to head to Stanix in the far of the cargo bay.

Prowl and Starscream appeared in the cargo bay as if making sure the ship was emptied.

Soundwave stood in the corner with several small boxes that he instructed to be loaded to his vessel. Jazz stood behind him holding the hand of Rumble and holding Frenzy in his arms. Ravage sat at his feet. Lazerbeak and Ratbat were connected to Soundwave at the chest and shoulder as he signed off on a few data-pads, and prepared to leave for his chosen providence of Cybertron: Crystal City.

Prowl watched the scene with mild interest. "Will you be needing a shuttle transport?" The mech beside him took him from his vision of Jazz. "Lord Prowl?"

"No he will not." Starscream smirked. "He has transportation have our things transported to our palace." Starscream took the cruiser's hand a moment.

"Yes sir." The vehicon answered and turned away.

"Come I have something for you." The seeker seemed so pleased with himself.

"For me?" Prowl asked slightly suspicious of the raptor's tone.

"Yes I worked very hard for it so…humor an old Jet." He smiled and extended his hand.

Jazz watched Prowl transform. The cruiser sat, an earth police cruiser in the cargo bay. Starscream transformed and flew closer lowering a set of straps that snaked around the cruiser and lifted him up. The jet, wasting no time once the cruiser was secured, barreled out the cargo bay door. Turning circles in the air and making his way for their providence: Praxus.

"Orders: Understood?" Soundwave asked turning to him to make sure he was listening.

"Yes sir." He nodded. "I will remain with these three during transport ta Crystal City."

Soundwave nodded slowly and put a hand on Jazz's shoulder and pointed to the first cargo ship. "Order: take hatchlings onboard."

"Yes sir." Jazz nodded. "Come on…" he said down to rumble.

"Will you tell us more about Six lasers?" Frenzy asked once safely away from their sire.

"Will you take us?" Rumble sounded excited as he jumped up and down on the ground.

"We'll see what your Sire thinks…" He turned slightly, nervously, and tried to speed the hatchlings along. "Come on Ravage." He sighed and moved for the ship. This wasn't the best scenario, but he was living with it, and it could be worse, he'd seen Optimus earlier in the morning as he and Megatron had been the first off the ship. If anything could look withdrawn, it was his leader, and wished he could save him.

Ravage skirted away from him but Jazz reached out, releasing Rumble's hand, for only a moment, grabbing the feline's tail and pulled him back. "No." Jazz said "If I misplace ya….yer Sire will be most displeased." He released the feline. "Go ta the transport…as your Sire ordered." He reached back taking up Rumble's hand again.

Ravage whined and lowered his head and tail marching ahead of the captive Autobot who was now partly his keeper. "Sorry kid, orders is orders." He stepped up to the transport. "Four …with Lord Soundwave for transport ta Crystal City." He spoke softly as a technician pushed his helm to the side and scanned his collar. He groaned slightly but didn't retaliate.

"Careful!" Frenzy smacked the guard's hand.

"Yeah he belongs to our Sire." Rumble piped up. "You don't want him mad, he's Soundwave!"

"Yeah Soundwave!" Frenzy spoke up in the spy's arms.

"Hush younglin's inta the transport." Jazz said softly as if to stop any confrontation. "Please don't start problems…not taday….not ova me."

"All right…but just cause we like you." Frenzy blinked turning his head to the Autobot.

Jazz smiled as he found a place to sit; placing Frenzy next to Rumble in two seats he strapped them in. He sat himself down and as soon as he did he reached down pulling Ravage into his lap. "Thanks…ya ain't so bad yerselves." Jazz smiled, because in all honesty they weren't. The only one he'd seen in combat was Laserbeak and she stayed with Soundwave at all times. Soundwave had kept his other charges away from the war, they didn't understand. "So what did you do?" Rumble's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What ya mean lil' sparkplug?" Jazz asked stiffening as Soundwave approached checking the restraints on both Rumble and Frenzy before clipping a restraining lead to Ravage's back and handing it to Jazz.

Soundwave moved to the forward cabin leaving them alone. "We mean…what did you do to get in trouble?" Frenzy reached up to touch the collar around the spy's neck tapping it.

Jazz placed the hatchling's hand back in his own lap. "Ah …If I'm around when yer a bit older I'll explain it." He tried to smile. "But fer now just shut yer optics. Yer Sire said this is gonna be a mega-cycle long trip." He leaned back putting his arm over the tops of both their seats.

"Kay." Rumble turned to Frenzy and the twins curled into a ball against one another to sit quietly. Jazz's other hand pet the warm plates of Ravage's back quietly as he awaited the long trips completion.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, this will be continued in chapter four..please hit the review button below and review, anonymous or Loged-in. Let me know what you liked the most and how this made you FEEL. I'm super curious._

_FullstopBlaster_


	4. Slave to Mind

Consequence

Chapter 4: Slave to Mind

_Shorter than my last chapters, but it has a large impact especially at the end. _

_Forerunner was created as an after thought, and initally the Q & A was Jazz and Soundwave. However i felt that it was very unlikely to happen like that so I changed it slightly and added this palace aid to facilitate the movement of information._

_Please read and review. :D  
_

* * *

Jazz looked around and gaped. "Whoa!" Rumble voiced from his arms the absolute stun that he and all the hatchlings were feeling as they looked at the massive building. A building, that glittered like a star, which was a monument to Cybertronian design and achievement.

Ratbat let out a high pitched squawk from Soundwave's shoulder. "Yeah I hear you stop yer screaming." Jazz nodded to the bat reaching up coiling his hand around the back of the small creature's helm softly to scratch.

Soundwave turned his masked helm to Jazz and nodded slowly he rose his helm as if he was about to speak to the Autobot but didn't say anything.

"Ah Lord General Soundwave." A mech smiled brightly making out of the front doors. "All your arrangements are complete."

_Who in Primus' name is this? _Jazz wondered softly.

"Designation: Forerunner." Soundwave said as if answering the silent question in the spy's mind. Jazz paused as if the mind read felt invasive.

Soundwave turned to him and tipped his helm, as if in apology.

"Well not quite, I'm a vehicon with a higher mode of functionality, though I am still considered a drone." He smiled brightly. "You must be Consort Lord General Jazz." He motioned his hand. "Please I will give you the grand tour."

Soundwave waited as Jazz stepped forward with rumble still in his arms. He shifted as Ratbat moved to his other shoulder.

Soundwave motioned Ravage between them and knelt down a moment to scoop Frenzy into his arms. "Are we staying here?" Frenzy asked. "Sire?"

Soundwave gave a curt nod and put a finger to the smallest twin's mouth as he followed Jazz and Forerunner into the building.

* * *

Ironhide shifted uncomfortably. He sighed and tried to keep his helm clear. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

He saw the transport and waited quietly on the loading dock as the door to the transport opened.

Megatron, his master stepped out slowly taking in a deep vent. "AH IOCON!" He sounded like he was in a good mood; at least Ironhide hoped he was.

Ironhide tread forward slowly making his way under the slowing blade of the helo-transport. Megatron smiled in his direction for a moment before turning back holding out his hand.

Ironhide knew it was coming but didn't believe it until the blue hand grasped down on the silver one and Optimus immerged from the ship. Ironhide stepped up to the lower part of the ramp and tried to keep a neutral expression.

As Optimus took the hand and stepped into the light of Iocon he saw the figure before him, just as he remembered. "Ironhide?" He questioned.

"Ah you remember him." Megatron purred and turned his attention on the other Autobot. "The Arrangements?"

"Complete my Lord." Ironhide bowed low. Optimus' optics gazed over the red mech slowly, he had a black compliance collar around his neck just like his own, and one of his optics appeared to be dimmer by half of his other. "The cleaners await both you and Orion." He said slowly.

"Have you been polished?" Megatron asked.

"No my Lord." Ironhide bowed. "You did not order it."

Megatron smirked and released Orion's hand as he stepped down. "Well when you take him to get his wax…" Megatron looked Ironhide over slowly. "Get yourself polished as well." Megatron's hand rose, and Optimus looked on, as Ironhide's helm turned into the outstretched hand. "It is good to see you."

"Welcome home." Ironhide lowered his helm as the long silver fingers went over his head.

"Please lets do something about that Optic." Megatron frowned lifting the red mech's helm and examining the dimmer right optic he smiled. "It gets worse every stellar-cycle" Optimus was taken aback by such concerns.

"My lord if that is your wish." He murmured.

Megatron released him and stepped out looking him over again. "and I don't like the red…Something more neutral please…greyscale of some sort…No white." Ironhide nodded.

"My Lord you can choose…You will be accompanying us to the facilities." Ironhide asked coming around to Megatron's side as the warlord turned.

"No I will meet you at the palace. I give you the choice of color." He motioned to Optimus. "Go with Ironhide and do as he says." He ordered to Optimus. "Learn from him."

"Yes Megatron." Optimus nodded.

"You're both dismissed." Megatron turned to the flight crew. "I want everything unloaded now!" He began to bark orders to the vehicons on the tarmac.

Ironhide motioned the Prime Forward to the small ground transport. "Come on before he changes his mind." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus sighed. "When did he capture you?" Optimus asked.

"I was taken down by part of his insecticon swarm." He sighed. "Almost offlined me." He opened the door to the ground transport and motioned Optimus inside. "I asked them to kill me…." Ironhide moved in behind Optimus and closed the door. "This was what they did." He pulled at his dark collar as if shifting his neck slightly. He reached behind himself tapping the glass. "Energon Baths." He said and the transport began to move.

"Has he?" Optimus blinked almost gaping at the red mech.

"Oh we've done just about it all close to bonding." Ironhide looked down. "But I'm not a carrier…I could never give him an heir." He sighed. "He thinks you can." He looked out. "I'm so sorry about all this Optimus…when I heard you and Jazz had been taken…" He shook his head. "I had hoped it had been a lie, mis-information."

Optimus reached out and touched Ironhide's arm but was jolted back. "What the-" He shook his hand as if to work out the jolt.

"Proximity alarm." Ironhide murmured. "We're not allowed to be close to one another." He said slowly.

Optimus rubbed his wrist. "But why?"

"So we don't procreate, so we don't try to remove one another's compliance collar... take your pick." Ironhide sighed and looked away out the window. "Megatron will remove it tonight….not the collar but he security protocols" He shrugged. "We'll both have to please him tonight….and sometimes that means us pleasing each other for him."

"I'm so sorry." Optimus shook his helm sealing his optics.

Ironhide smirked and shook his head. "Kid you've got nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault, so get rid of that obnoxious guilt you're housing." The older mech leaned back hooking his ankle joint over his knee and waited as they traveled to their final destination: the energon baths.

Optimus lowered his helm, getting rid of the guilt was going to be very hard. "Where was Jazz taken?" He asked quietly.

"Heard he was with the telepath…. that puts him in Crystal City." Ironhide explained.

Optimus only nodded and became quiet. What he was going to do was beyond him at the moment.

* * *

Starscream put his hands on his hips. "I said seal your optics." He sighed. "It isn't that hard."

Prowl shook his head. "Why!"

Starscream turned his helm. "I wish you'd just trust me." He muttered. "It's a surprise." Starscream sighed. "Please just humor me." The seeker waited.

Prowl gave him a sideways glance and shook his helm. "I cannot believe I am doing this." He sighed and closed his optics and held out his hand. "Make it fast."

"Slow down hot wheels." Starscream smiled and took the hand. He smiled down at the smaller mech and leaned down giving the cruiser a quiet kiss.

"Was that it?" Prowl smiled softly optics still closed.

"No." Starscream smirked leading the blind mech into the next room.

Prowl felt himself moving, the forward motion stopping just into the next room as he waited. "What did you do?" He asked seriously. "If you changed anything in our palace."

Starscream's voice was calm and serious. "I moved mountains and Sky." Starscream smiled. "Open your optics."

Prowl opened his Optics slowly and saw two mechs in the room facing the other direction. "Gentlmechs." Starscream spoke.

"I hope this isn't a bad joke Starscream." Prowl murmured as the mechs turned. "Barricade?"

"Negative: I am not our sibling." The cruiser before him spoke.

"CHASE!" Prowl smiled softly and ran up to the other police cruiser. "I thought your rescue team were on earth."

"We were." The other spoke up. "But when Optimus was captured Starscream gave us a choice." He shrugged. "With the Autobots under the thumb of the Decepticons we removed our faction markings and split up. Starscream found out who Chase was and make allowances for us."

"And you are?" Prowl glared at the larger mech.

"Ah Prowl forgive me this is Heatwave, he is my consort." Chase said in an even tone.

"Consort…as in bonded?" Prowl blinked.

"Unfortunately not…. Chase won't do it without a ceremony." Heatwave looked away.

"It is not legal unless it is done as such and done here on Cybertron in either the council chambers or in the main citadel of Primus." Chase said sternly.

"You're a rule monger." Heatwave murmured but Starscream noted the smile on his faceplates. "Thanks for doing this Starscream." The firetruck turned.

"It's not a problem, when I heard that Chase was Prowl's sibling, and his condition, I did what I could, but you'll have to stay here within our compound." Starscream said. "If only for the time being."

"Condition?" Prowl took his brother's hand. "What condition?"

"He's carrying." Heatwave sighed.

"Indeed that is true." Chase nodded. "Two Orns now."

"Is it?" He pointed to Heatwave as if to ask the paternity.

"Yes it is his…we have already chosen a name for the little one." Chase shrugged slowly.

Heatwave beamed and turned. "His or Her name shall be Inferno." He smiled. "Has a nice ring to it." He nodded.

"I like it." Starscream smiled. "Let's get you both settled and we'll talk more over this evenings energon." Starsceam smiled and motioned to the far door. "If you will both follow us this way."

* * *

"And this is the room for the hatchlings." Forerunner entered the room looking around. He smiled and looked down as Ravage moved to one of the small berths.

"Is there a bar for the flyers?" Jazz asked hesitantly. "Laserbeak will need to stand, and Ratbat to hang."

Forerunner looked to Soundwave who nodded. "No, but I can have one installed before this evening." He smiled. "Will that be acceptable my lord?" He smiled to Soundwave who nodded again.

"Oh look!" Rumble climbed down out of Jazz's arms and opened one of the small compartments. "Toys!" He smiled. "Look!" he pulled out some puzzle games. "A puzzle program!"

"Order: Hatchings stay." Soundwave turned. "Request: Jazz follow." Laserbeak sat on the ends of one of the berths watching her two siblings move through toys, and Ravage began to play with a light that appeared to dance on the floor.

Jazz nodded and lowered Ratbat next to Laserbeak who mocked biting at him. "They're gonna be okay right?" Jazz glared at her but didn't retaliate.

Soundwave nodded and tapped his own helm. "Oh …okay." He nodded and stood.

Forerunner moved to the room across the hall. "Quarters for both my Lord Ship's." He smiled.

"Soundwave?" Jazz asked as Soundwave moved forward opening the doors.

"His instructions were for a room for himself and his consort." Forerunner explained as he moved from one large glass window to the next pulling back the thick window plates that kept the light out.

With the plates gone it bathed the room in warm light. There were two doors on each side of this large lit room. In the center lay a large berth.

"Dismissed." Soundwave pointed at Forerunner. "Watch Hatchlings."

"Yes Sir." Forerunner bowed and corrected. "Sirs."

Jazz watched the mech cross back across the hall to the hatchlings room and he turned his attention back to Soundwave and walked into the room slowly.

"Speak mind."

"Why, when you can just read it?" Jazz uttered coldly and then looked down. "I am sorry." He said fearing reprimand.

Soundwave's shoulders rose and fell silently, and Jazz read the body language as a sigh. Soundwave stepped up and touched his arm and pointed to a door at the far.

Jazz moved slowly, Soundwave behind him as he stopped at the door and opened it. The door, sliding open with a hiss, fell into a pocket in the wall and he stepped inside. A full berth, a full wash rack, a desk with communications console, and a small audio box.

"Statement: Personal quarters."

"Personal?" He turned. "Just for me?" He blinked looking back "But I thought you'd make me share with you..."

"Statement: Hallway access." He pointed to door ignoring Jazz's confusion about the main berth room. "For hatchlings."

Jazz sighed softly and moved to the Audio box. "What is this thing?"

"Statement: Audio box." Soundwave murmured coming forward and pressing a button. "Human music, Cybertronian music." He said softly. "remix box." He pointed to other controls and turned leaving the room as quickly as they had entered.

Jazz blinked as he fell into the silence. He looked around and just marveled at the room; even before the war he never had such accommodations. The music box was most definitely a plus, and not something he felt he would get.

The door buzzed and he jolted. He turned to the main door and put a hand to his torso. "Enter."

The door slid back and Forerunner entered with a tray and a cube. "Lord Soundwave wished me to deliver to you your energon for the evening." He said in a chipper tone.

Jazz sighed softly and nodded as the servant drone set the cube down. "Is there anything else I can do for you my Lord?"

"Just call me Jazz..." Jazz sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"I am at my Lord's disposals; you can ask me anything." Forerunner folded the tray under his arm.

"What's wrong with Soundwave?" Jazz asked. "Is he glitched?" He touched his own helm. "he doesn't speak right."

"Soundwave isn't glitched." Forerunner spoke soundly. "He's damaged perhaps but not glitched." The aid continued.

"What's wrong with him?" Jazz turned to Forerunner and motioned him to the seat. "I mean is it something …someone did ta him?"

"Someone…Lots of someone's." Forerunner shrugged as he sat looking up at the former Autobot.

"Elaborate." Jazz demanded. "Why doesn't he talk when he can perfectly well do so? I have heard him speak a normal sentence, granted it was slagging frightening ta hear but I heard it."

"As have I my Lord, it's hard for Lord Soundwave." Forerunner tipped his head a moment. "He is an open mind." Forerunner held up a hand so he could continue before Jazz could speak. "Everything, that everyone processes in their minds goes through him." Forerunner explained. "He can not shut it out, and he cannot shut it off. He draws in every thought, and every word." He said calmly. "He's so busy in his own mind that talk is almost difficult, it's hard enough to walk without trouble for him."

Jazz shook his head. "he communicates with tha little ones."

"Yes he does, on an internal hud program, they talk to him and he sends commands to their huds." Forerunner smiled. "Or answers in nods and shakes of his helm."

"All right, now what did you mean by lots o' someones doing things ta him?"

"His hatchlings call him Sire." He smiled but it was almost programed. "Though he is not their sire." Forerunner said.

"What do you mean he's not?" Jazz turned his helm slightly but kept his optics on the servant.

"He is their creator." Forerunner continued. "Each has a different sire. Laserbeak belongs to Megatron, though he does not acknowledge her; as she is female and a mini-con." Jazz plopped down in a chair putting a servo over his mouth. "Rumble and Frenzy are twins born of Shockwave. Ravage is from Barricade." He said.

"And the youngest? Ratbat?" Jazz breathed the question out as a gasp.

"Dreadwing." Forerunner smiled, but it seemed a sad sort of admission.

"How do you know all'a this stuff?" Jazz shook his head.

"When Lord Soundwave became a general I was given to him as a liaison and aide. " He smiled. "I've been with him since Laserbeak's berth." He smiled. "I was sent ahead to prepare the palace for his arrival and yours."

Jazz had to stew on the information a moment. "Those poor hatchlings." He muttered.

"They do not know the truth." Forerunner said softly. "Please do not muddy that for them...That is Soundwave's request." He requested.

"I would never hurt those hatchlings, they haven't done anything ta me." He shrugged. "Save asking me to tell stories over and over." He murmured. "So Soundwave is listening in?"

"He is Always listening." Forerunner nodded. "As for the hatchlings; they think, and know in their sparks that Soundwave is their sire…"

"I won't say nothing ta the contrary." Jazz affirmed. "So…he doesn't want ta hurt me does he?"

"I do not believe so, he's not a violent mech really, and he loves his family." He nodded. "He is glad the war is over." He shrugged, "However his mind is very full, and it's hard for him to find peace in such a storm." Forerunner explained. "You were given to him. He did not refuse because..."

"You don't just refuse Megatron do you?" Forerunner shook his helm in answer. Jazz nodded as he absorbed it. "Before he was a general what did Soundwave do then?"

"He wasn't much different than you are now." Forerunner stood. "Collar and all." He murmured. "Will there be anything else my Lord Jazz?"

"No; thank you Forerunner." Jazz said softly. "You've really opened mah optics up. If you'll excuse me I need ta think on this for the night."

"Of course." Forerunner left out the same door he entered in through.

Jazz stood and picked up his cube and moved to the berth sitting down on the end of it. This was a lot to process and it changed a lot in his mind. How could this happen? He wanted to ask Soundwave himself but decided the morning would be better for it.

He took a sip of the energon and coughed slightly licking his lips. "Hmmm high grade." He actually smiled. "I am so okay with this." He said as he scooted back on his very nice berth and looked blankly at his feet, there was so much to process.

So much to understand, and it changed everything.

* * *

To be continued...

_REVIEW!_ :3


	5. Forged

Consequence

Chapter 5: Forged

Thank you THANK YOU THANK you for such great reviews!

I love knowing how you all feel about these things!

* * *

His mind was racing. "It's going to be okay." The other mech said softly as the lift rose to Megatron's private quarters, converted from the old council chambers in Iocon. "Optimus look at me."

Optimus turned to Ironhide. "If he wants a show just…let me make love to you like we use to." The now black mech muttered softly. "Think of me …only me…no matter what he does."

"How does that-"

"How does it solve anything?" Ironhide asked forwardly. "You won't know he's there and he'll get what he wants and we'll be okay." Ironhide nodded. "If he wants us both to please him, you just follow my lead." He sighed. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you have." Ironhide said coldly.

"I'm so sorry."

Ironhide turned to him as the doors open. "Get rid of that guilt like I told you to." Ironhide demanded of him in a softened tone. The lights rose as they stepped forward. "Lord Megatron you summoned us?" He said loudly enough for the warlord, who stood 30 yards away into the massive room to hear.

The warlord turned. "Ah yes, you've chosen black? That is a very daring choice I must say Ironhide." He murmured.

"Does it please you my Lord?" Ironhide asked coming to stand at the base of the platform where the large berth stood.

"Very much so thank you." He turned his head. "And your Optic is much brighter."

"They did what they could." Ironhide rose up and looked at the Warlord.

"What is the trouble with it?" Megatron stepped down the small incline to Ironhide's side. Optimus could not believe how casual the chatter seemed between them. It was almost strut chilling.

"Retinal cable…it's going bad…I'll be blind in the optic soon." He shrugged. "But it will get a few more solars of use before I will need it removed."

Megatron nodded and touched the mechs face thumbing his digit over the wounded optic.

Optimus' disbelief turned to horror as Ironhide seemed to purr into the warlord's touch. This couldn't be right, this had to be some sort of bad dream.

"Is something on your mind Orion?" Megatron touched his arm and drew him closer. Optimus moved forward and looked at Ironhide.

"I'm just adjusting." He said softly.

"He will get the hang of it." Ironhide said softly.

"He'd better." That was a threat right to Ironhide and Optimus felt a chill in his back-strut. Ironhide grabbed his arm and drew him away from Megatron to the incline that lead to the berth.

"How may we please you my Lord?" Ironhide asked.

"Surprise me." Megatron smirked and pointed up the ramp and followed the two mechs to the Large berth that sat on the platform in the center of the enormous room, covered in dark drapes.

When Optimus looked up he knew where he was. This was the hall he'd given his speech to the great council, this is where he'd become a Prime, and this is where Megatron sought to take it from him.

Ironhide stepped to the edge of the berth and held open the long drapes and motioned Optimus inside. "Go." He said calmly.

Megatron stepped up behind him taking hold of the curtain and grabbed Ironhide by the torso plate and kissed him as he pushed them both onto the berth. Megatron atop the freshly painted warrior their kisses were fierce and their grips scraped paint.

Megatron broke their kiss and leaned down beside his audio, out of Orion's sight and spoke to him.

Ironhide's helm turned to Optimus and he nodded. "Yes my Lord…get comfortable." He smiled softly. "We'll take care of the rest." Megatron purred and nodded rolling off of him to sit at the top of the berth waiting.

* * *

Three days, it had been three days since Jazz had learned the information from Forerunner. Since that time he and Soundwave had began sharing their Morning and Evening Energon together in the common area, while the hatchlings played. They had passed one another in the halls of the palace hands brushing but that had been a sort of acknowledgement. Jazz had been tasked with keeping the palace in order, dictating cleaning and seeing to the many decepticon dignitaries that would soon befall them.

Forerunner spent many days teaching him the palace and it's maps, hidden doorways, and safe rooms and also locations for energon and storage. Jazz had kept a detailed log in a data-pad Soundwave had given him.

This night was no different from the past few. Lazerbeak sat with Ratbat on a perch behind Soundwave's chair while Rumble and Frenzy played a strategy game on the touch table near the floor. Ravage sat at Jazz's feet, Soundwave hadn't protested so he didn't say anything about it.

Jazz leaned back in his own chair across from Soundwave and thumbed through his data-pad, he was shaking his head, the delivery schedules for the next day were going to be every cycle on the cycle and he would have to over-see it. Jazz had other things on his mind like Soundwave. He just couldn't shake it.

Lowering the Data-pad he spoke. "Soundwave?" Jazz asked softly.

Soundwave turned to face him waiting for him to continue.

Jazz swallowed. "Look ya know what I'm gonna say so …nevermind." He sighed. "Sorry I interrupted the quiet." He mentally insisted he'd forget he'd ever spoken if Soundwave would and he'd return to his roster for the next day.

"Statement: Understood. Order: Hatchlings to berth." Soundwave spoke unexpectedly.

"Awe!" Rumble whined. "We're almost done."

"Can we finish?" Frenzy plead with his sire.

"Statement: Make it quick." Soundwave nodded and looked back "Laserbeak, Ratbat…go." The two flyers flapped their wings and took off from the chair Laserbeak leading the youngest away.

Jazz looked down. "You too Ravage." He said quietly he reached down tapping the feline's back with his Data-pad.

The Feline looked to his sire who pointed in the direction of the Hallway where Forerunner waited for them holding the door open.

"YES!" Frenzy smiled from the table. "I win!"

"Tomorrow we're gonna play again!" Rumble said and they reached out running their hands over the flat screen pushing the virtual pieces into a virtual catch bin and then turned off the table. "night Sire…Night Jazz."

"G'night." Jazz smiled as they ran off. "They kinda grow on ya don't they?"

Soundwave merely nodded at them before they turned and ran away. It was an acknowledgement for the hatchlings, and all the answer Jazz would ever need for his question. Forerunner bowed from the door and escorted the hatchlings away to recharge.

Soundwave waited quietly for the sports car to speak. "I um…spoke to Forerunner, and he told me a bunch of things….and I just wanted to know if it was all true?" He blinked. "I know you heard everything we said and thought." He sighed. "I know I can't keep things from you but we're here now living together and I just want the truth." He looked up. "If I can't have mah freedom, than please all I would ever ask is for the truth."

Soundwave blinked slowly as if the request was strange. Looking to his feet the telepath nodded. "Statement: Forerunner spoke facts, spoke truth."

"Megatron?" He gaped. "He did all those things ta you?" he shook his helm "Is that what he's doing ta Optimus?"

Soundwave gave a nod. Jazz shook his helm and lied back in his chair and put his hand over his optics. "Primus." Jazz sighed.

As his hand drew back Soundwave was at his side touching his shoulder. "Saved you…could not save the Prime." He murmured.

"I know that." Jazz looked up at him. "Doesn't make me hurt any less over it." He said softly as if he was trying to compose himself.

Soundwave's fingers began to knead into his shoulder armor. He didn't speak anymore he didn't have to. He felt the contented groan in Jazz's mind, and heard as much as felt from the mech, that the tension was between his shoulder plates.

Soundwave brought his other hand around and began to massage the plates slowly. "What can I do to help you with all that clatter in yer mind?" Jazz uttered.

Soundwave focused his mind to Jazz and found that the mech was honest and willing to do anything, and it wasn't pity. Soundwave looked away his hands still working over the back of the chair as he tried to make up his mind about what the white mech was offering.

"No one's ever respected ya have they?" Jazz asked not waiting for the answer to the first question. "They've only used ya." He nodded and Jazz looked back staring straight up at the telepath.

"Statement: Jazz will not be used." Soundwave said calmly.

"I know that." Jazz smiled up and reached his arms, backwards, up to Soundwave and pulled him down. "I wanna quiet yer mind." He said calmly.

Soundwave pulled back slightly. "Statement: Jazz: do not know what you ask."

"Course I do." Jazz smiled and stood turning to him. "I think…" He touched Soundwave's torso. "Somewhere in there is a mech that needs ta close that mind o' his. I also think, that yer just like me." He said calmly.

Soundwave looked down. "Statement: Never an Autobot."

"Never asked ya ta be." Jazz smirked. "But Not a Decepticon… that would be good enough for me."

"Not a Decepticon." Soundwave nodded calmly. "Only in brand." He tapped his torso where the purple insignia lay.

Jazz nodded. "Good." He smiled. "Lets get our Energon and we'll talk some more tonight."

Soundwave tilted his head. "Well I'll think questions and you can nod or shake your head…" Jazz amended.

Soundwave's brow rose slowly and he smiled and before he could respond he turned his helm quickly, and then they heard blast and the scream. "The hatchlings!" Jazz said and they bolted out of the room.

They met Forerunner in the hall who held Rumble and Ravage in his hands. "Laserbeak and Ratbat went out the window, the whole building it's going up I couldn't find Frenzy." He uttered.

Soundwave and Jazz saw the massive fire beginning. "Order: take hatchlings outside." Forerunner nodded at Soundwave and moved passed him. Soundwave looked beside him and found Jazz gone already running into the fray. He grabbed Jazz's arm.

"Get ta the Energon shut off valves…close em….if this place goes up we're all gonna die." Jazz demanded.

"Frenzy."

"I'll find him." Jazz grabbed Soundwave and kissed him firmly. "Go." He said pushing the telepath away as he sprinted. "I got the little guy trust me."

Soundwave did, he turned and made his way to the part of his palace where the main computer systems and the energon shut offs were.

Jazz's vents began to cough as he pushed through the black smoke. He flipped down his visor and flipped to a lower scan mode. "FRENZY!" he called out.

Something fell to his left and he turned putting his hands against the wall as he walked along it to the room where the hatchlings had stayed. "FRENZY!"

He heared the choking vents of the mechling on the floor. "Frenzy." He said and fell to his knees trying to lift the piece of rubble from the roof. "I got ya."

"JAZZ!" he sobbed and reached down for his leg that was pinned down. "JAZZ!" The hatchling was still screaming.

Jazz forced the metal up and held it with one servo and his shoulder and grabbed the hatchling with one arm and scooted him back before letting the large metal shard fall. Fire blazed around them, and flared up against Jazz's back, the paint melting across his back strut.

Jazz picked up the small mech against himself. "I got ya." He started to cough and reached down grabbing a vent connection and plugged into Frenzy's main ventilation and the hatchling started coughing. "I won't let ya go." He murmured and coughed harder, his main manifold filter was now only filtering the hatching's intake. His own manifold was taking in pure Carbon, and he could feel it coating his ventilation ducts as he tried to make his way out of the room.

Soundwave appeared outside and Laserbeak came to him perching on his shoulder. "Where's Frenzy?" Rumble cried out to him. Soundwave knew the hatchling was alive, Rumble hadn't given any sign in his mind of feeling him die. He would know before anyone else.

Soundwave looked up at the massive palace and watched as part of it, the long tall corridor where the hatchling's quarters had been exploded. He motioned the group back before he heard it. "SIRE!" Frezy screamed from Jazz's arms as the Autobot fell just outside the doors. He was charred black, and he gasped softly, but forced himself up to walk away from the building.

Soundwave ran forward and grabbed up the Autobot who still clung to Frenzy and carried them away from the next resounding blast. "My Lord Soundwave Rescue crews are in bound." Soundwave nodded as he lay the body of Jazz out safely away from the building. He leaned down putting his helm to his mech's torso and shook his head. "Sire!" Frenzy pointed to the cable. "he did it to me…I could vent." He explained.

Soundwave unhooked it and shook his helm. "Order.." His optics bore holes in the Vehicon. "MEDIC NOW." He said and frantically began to pull away damaged vent covers and began to try to clear the vents as best he could but they were caked with black.

* * *

Ironhide reved his engine as he pushed his spike deeper into the receptive valve. "Scream Orion." He plead. "Cry out for Lord megatron." _For me. _He thought desperately.

Optimus felt the baritone in the mech voice and he opened for him like a flower. "yes." Orion cried out optics shorting out as his helm pitched back. His back arched and he shuttered beneath the older mech.

Ironhide pressed in again and again and struggled to keep himself together.

Megatron purred. "Overload Ironhide." He murmured against the black mech's audio from behind. Ironhide felt the fingers in his own valve as he pressed into Optimus and Growled as he overloaded. The fingers pressed against his thick walls and he felt his body squeezing back against them. Megatron purred from behind stroking his own spike with one hand as his other pressed into Ironhide's valve.

Their passion was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Megatron disengaged from the black mech and turned away with a growl. Ironhide stole a kiss when he could and smiled. "you did well." He whispered and turned backing off Optimus to look out the curtains.

"What happened?" Megatron demanded over the comm.

Optimus sat up and Ironhide put his hand up keeping him back on the berth. Megatron returned soon after and starred at them. His hand traced down Ironhide's helm. "I'll permit you both to stay here tonight." He murmured. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ironhide offered.

"No." Megatron said. "Energon will be brought and you'll be locked within this room.

"The collars?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll leave you two your whims for the night." He murmured. "I order you not to merge sparks."

"Yes my lord." The two mechs said in tandem. Within minutes Megatron was composed and cleaned and out the door.

Optimus collapsed down against the berth once he and Ironhide were alone. Ironhide laughed softly and crawled up beside him. "Missed it did ya?"

Optimus smiled up at him. "Strong enough to go another round?" Optimus' optics flashed brightly.

Ironhide grinned darkly. "I love it when you get like this."

"Than take advantage." Optimus reached up cupping the black helm to his hands. "I doubt we'll get another opportunity anytime in the near future." Ironhide had to agree completely.

* * *

"I don't know it just happened." Prowl explained. "He found me… I was dying." He looked down at his foot as if it suddenly made more sense.

"Nothing like Starscream just happens." Heatwave laughed and took a sip of his energon. "Really though he found you?"

Prowl nodded slowly. "His scanners never saw me, no one's did, that's why the Autobots never found me."

"How did the seeker do it?" Chase asked.

"Well the decepticons came to gather their dead in the darkness…pick up their few wounded who were still there in the pit. Starscream says he saw my optics." Prowl shrugged. "I really don't remember it all."

Chase nodded and leaned back against Heatwave. "What then?" Heatwave asked wrapping an arm around the cruiser.

"Well he tried to hack my processor with a primary line." He tipped his helm. "My spark pulse was barely making a blip on his scanner." Prowl's mouth thinned and his optics didn't move. "he tried an emergency procedure…He tried to bolster my spark with his own. " Prowl sighed tightly. "My spark lunged to his feeding off the energy."

Chase blinked. "He bonded to you."

"Well I was dying my spark did what it had to." He shrugged. "Starscream brought me back to their warship, he told Megatron I'd defected and I gave them Autobot intel." He looked up. "Nothing very important just enough to appease Megatron."

"And you both…." Heatwave coaxed "how'd that turn out?"

"When you are stuck with someone in a bond like I was you learn about them, learn that you are more alike than either would have liked to think….Megatron knew we had bonded, that our bond was a sign of my loyalty. We have been together since we bonded, every night, it draws us to each other." He sighed. "The love came after…but it's real, it's not ….a show."

Chase smiled softly. "I believe you…I wouldn't think you would go into bonding lightly and this scenario is incredible. I am happy for you."

"I would hate to think my own sibling would disapprove-"

"Prowl!" Starscream ran in the room breaking the conversation. "Soundwave's palace is under attack."

Prowl stood up. "What?" He blinked.

"They are calling in anyone with Rescue training…Megatron's on his way right now."

Prowl looked behind him. "Let us go with you." Heatwave demanded of Prowl.

"I cannot you're both on the Autobot lists that Megatron has." Prowl said calmly. "I cannot risk loosing you now."

"I'll be Red Alert." Chase nodded.

"What about me?" Heatwave asked looking down.

Chase smirked. "I've always been fond of Inferno." He smiled up.

"Gonna have to find another name for the little one." He gave a moment to consider it.

"Alright…Inferno and Red Alert it is." Starscream nodded. "You cannot admit relation to Prowl."

Chase nodded. "Brother you are officially disowned. "

Prowl motion them to the door. "Come on we have to get to Crystal City." He motioned them to the door. "Are your brothers waiting?"

"Yes the other members of my trine will meet us on the roof…come we're flying." He said as they sprinted to the roof acess.

"Flying?" Inferno blinked. "Oh great." He said with a large amount of trepidation.

"Don't worry Inferno...It won't be so bad." The new Red Alert gave him a smirk.

* * *

TBC...

DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Volition

Consequence

Chapter 6: Volition

_I will be a while between posts. _

_I wrote two chapters. I am in the middle of a move, and the cable company can't set up our internet right away._

_It could be up to 15 Business days (m-F) that's a possibility of 3 weeks before I can have full fledged net. So I'll update when I can from starbucks :D Like I'm doing right now! _

* * *

Megatron nodded to a few workers as they made their way back from the crystal city palace. Looking out he saw two rescue team members he wasn't familiar with, but the taller looked to know what he was doing with considerable skill. The red fire rescue vehicle barked orders to vehicons to stay back or to move debris from the smoldering building.

"Let's get that stuff away from the building it'll combust if we're not careful." The Red mech ordered the vehicons away with what looked like the remains of charred energon dispensers. He turned to two others and ordered for another water tank.

A Blue and White mech ran to his side and pointed up to the building. Megatron's gaze shifted and he saw her perched high upon the building. With a sigh he held up his arm and his voice boomed. "LASERBEAK!" He called out.

Her head turned to the mech that summoned and she turned slowly pressing off the roof of the unstable palace she flew down to his arm. She landed and fluttered her wings at him a bit before setting and preening under her wings.

She squawked as he ran a hand over her helm and nodded. "To my shoulder …I'll return you to Soundwave." He murmured calmly.

She moved slowly to his shoulder and then rubbed her helm against him. "Stop it." He barked and she sunk down against him stiff and still. Laserbeak was the only one of the hatchlings who knew the truth, that she was Megatron's.

Megatron looked at her and she simply waited. "Let's find Soundwave shall we?" He turned and walked to the red mech who was trying to douse buildings around the palace with water. "You there; what is your Name?"

Heatwave felt a twinge in his struts and turned. "My name is Inferno sir." He nodded walking up to the dark grey decepticon who was only a head higher than he.

"What facton do you represent?" He asked.

"Never had one sir, I was here on Cybertron doing damage control with a few other rescue teams." He said slowly. "My partner Red Alert and I are all that are left of our team." He pointed to Chase who was directing vehicons away from the building.

Megatron nodded. "I leave this disaster in your hands…be careful, this is Autobot terrorism I promise you…There could be a second attack and you wouldn't want to be around if that were to come."

Inferno saluted. "Yes sir."

"You and your Partner will come to Iocon at your soonest convienience." He said. "I need someone to coordinate rescue teams here on Cybertron and I feel you'd do nicely. If you think you are up for the job."

"I'm honored for the opportunity sir." Inferno nodded and watched as Megatron strode away from him. It had been a close one for Heatwave but he kept his composure. Running all the rescue teams? Dream job for him for sure, but he had to think of Chase, of their unborn, and of what it would mean being under the orders of a Decepticon. Part of him surmised that; this was a good thing.

Turning his helm he sighed. Now he just had to convince Chase of it.

* * *

Soundwave stood on the opposite side of the room while the Medic's worked. He'd summoned Triage but he was still in route from Stanix. "Get me a laser scraper, lets try to get his ducts clear, we may have to physically clear his manifold." He other medic said.

Soundwave almost ordered Jazz to remain still, however Jazz had lost consciousness soon after the medics had arrived. They had him on cooling table in a cold room to keep his systems at normal temperature while they repaired his damaged vents.

Triage entered into the room briskly and moved for Soundwave. "Starscream got me up ta speed is there anything else ya need ta tell me lad?"

"Statement: Frenzy also inhaled carbon gas." He uttered.

"Yes I've already seen ta him. 'es the next room, go to him I'll take care of your slave and let you know what we can do for et."

Soundwave nodded and moved to the door and exited slowly without looking back.

Outside the room he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to the left. Megatron stood there holding her just outside the door. He tapped his chest and the bird flat out refused to move.

With a broad hand Megatron rolled her off his shoulder and she, reluctantly, moved to her creator. "I found her at your palace." Megatron said slowly. "Your slave?" He looked at the room.

"Statement: Outcome uncertain." Soundwave uttered.

"I will put an end to this." Megatron said. "You have my word." He uttered. "I will not stand for this Autobot terrorism." He said slowly. "It is fortunate that your full complement of staff had not arrived. There could have been many lives lost, we were fortunate that no one was killed."

Soundwave nodded as he pulled Laserbeak from his shoulder and affixed her to his torso plate where she usually rested. "Query: Plan?"

"I plan to send a message to the entire planet directed at the Autobot Rebels that still exist out there, Orion Pax will order them to stand down." He mutterd, Soundwave's helm was tilted. "We have four of the six Autobot officers in our midst. Prowl, Orion, Ironhide, and your Jazz." He muttered. "Ratchet is dead…That leaves only…"

"Ultra Magnus." Soundwave replied.

"Yes…yes it does. Doesn't it?" He murmured and gave a curt nod. "I have things to see to if you require anything at all please contact me." Megatron said and stepped forward running the back of his finger along Laserbeak's back, before stepping away.

Soundwave scanned his helm, he was concerned with Ironhide and Optimus, though he outwardly didn't show it. He intended on forcing Optimus to make a statement to the rebels to tell them to stand down.

Soundwave could only hope that it would work, if only for the sake of his family. He turned and started for the other door but the hiss of the medical door beside him made him turn back to the medical ward.

Triage appeared in the doorway. "I've got 'im awake. He's asked for ya." He said to Soundwave. Soundwave turned scanning for Jazz's mind and found him. _Where are you? _He was asking. The blue mech moved into the medical room. "You can sit there at his helm, keep him calm, I am still clearing his vents of the carbon." Triage said softly as he followed Soundwave and moved to the other side of the prone mech.

Jazz turned his dim optics to his left where Soundwave sat. "Oh hey." He croaked out still smiling through excruciating pain.

Soundwave put a hand over his mouth. "Statement: Do not speak." He nodded. He looked at Triage as if asking for an explanation.

"Well he's got massive clogging in 'es vents, penetrating armor burns, and he's got metal burn along 'es knees most likely from a fall. Kids pretty tore up if'n ya ask me." Triage flipped through a few scans and showed Soundwave the images. "He's got penetrating melt into 'es back strut."

"Fused?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes et's fused to his back strut….I'll begin the operation ta remove et as soon as we have 'es vents stabilized." He said softly. "e'll be fresh as manufactured in no time, but after I get 'em fixed up e'll need an orn of rest." He said softly.

"Affermative." Soundwave looked at Jazz who was still looking at him through a pain-bleared haze.

As Triage moved away the telepath touched the back of the Autobot's hand, and the mech grasped onto him. _Don't let me go. _Jazz plead in his mind.

Soundwave merely shook his helm. _The kids? _Jazz wasn't thinking about his own damage at all just the hatchlings and mostly Frenzy.

"Safe…Fine." Soundwave uttered quietly to him.

Jazz nodded and his head rolled slightly back. His optics drooped and he got silent. "Medic." Soundwave stood looking down at Jazz.

"He's fallen inta recharge it's not stasis lock." Triage said softly. "e's fine." He smiled. "Why don't ya go back to your mini-cons, we'll take care o' 'em, and I'll call you when 'es surgery is complete." Triage gave the telepath a smile. He was being honest about everything but there was an underlying thought. _I can work faster without you hovering over him though I suppose it's my own fault for calling you back in. _Soundwave nodded and released the Autobot's hand. He touched the charred Helm once and stepped back and away making for the door once more.

* * *

Starscream landed on the top of the palace. "This place is a disaster." Skywarp said softly. "I warped all over this place to every possible extraction point and got nada, but we were almost half a mega-cycle late to the party." He shrugged. "Anyone who could have done this would have been long gone."

"Agreed brother." Thundercracker said softly. "Is there anything else you need from us Starscream?" He turned to Starscream.

"If you and Warp can assist me in transporting the others back."

Thundercracker smiled. "Anything for our brother." He smiled broadly.

Skywarp nodded "Of course." He looked around. "Who will investigate?"

"Shockwave has been called in." Starscream nodded. "Nothing will get beyond his purview." He nodded. "He'll know who set the explosives."

Looking up Starscream thinned his optics. "Dreadwing's on the periphery." He murmured. "Odd…" He turned to Skywarp. "Spill."

The purple and black mech looked stunned. "I don't I …he …" The youngest of the trine was terrible at keeping secrets, usually if Starscream wanted information he'd hit Skywarp first.

"I am seeing him." Thundercracker murmured softly. He stepped forward and looked to the sky with a composed face.

"What do you mean seeing?" Starscream blinked at the eldest of them all, "You practically have the same paint job." He uttered.

"Well than our Hatchlings will be predictably colored." The oldest seeker stepped off the roof transforming mid fall to dance in the dark with the other raptor that played in the sky in the distance.

"His vanity knows no bounds." Starscream rolled his optics. "What is it about coming home…who are you seeing?" He bored holes into the youngest of the trine.

"No one…I swear. I'm a lone gun kind of seeker." He laughed. "Come on I'll Warp you all back."

"That will exhaust you." Starscream said softly touching his younger brother's helm.

"Got a berth I could crash on?" Warp asked calmly leaning against his Brother's arm.

Starscream nodded. "Come lets gather our charges...I'm tired." He looked around once more. "And the fires appear to be out." He sighed.

"Where will Soundwave live now?" Skywarp asked softly.

"I know not brother but until Soundwave's slave is repaired and his hatchling is also back on his feet, they won't be leaving the city. If he needs a place to go, he can always come to Praxus should he need to stay. Kaon is also close, to the west, and Megatron would never turn him away." Starscream explained.

Skywarp nodded. "I heard the slave was charred." He stated. "That the hatchling barely made it."

"Frenzy was fine, but yes the Autobot was severely burned I saw him myself.." He said calmly. "If you can warp them back to Praxus I'll be along." He said softly.

"Going to check in on Sounders? I thought you said you were tired?" Skywarp asked.

"I am tired but I think I should yes." He sighed. "Megatron is also there; as First Lieutenant I should go." He nodded. "Go ahead and take them back to my palace, Prowl will set you up with a room. I'll see you when I get back."

"What are we going to do about Thundercracker?" Skywarp blinked.

"Let him have his fun little brother." Starscream smiled and moved off the back of the building as Skywarp warped to the ground.

* * *

Wheeljacks hand smacked the first table he could get to. "Slagging!" he cursed. "It went off without a hitch what the slag happened?" he demanded pressing pass Perceptor. "Everything was timed perfectly!"

"Easy Jack." Magnus said calmly and came around the corner. "We had all thought that Jazz would break for the outside of the building, no one would have known he would have gone back in." He muttered softly coming around the table.

"Why did he do that?" Wheeljack watched the video replay. "Ugh it will take me Orns to come up with that much explosive again." He muttered.

"The palace is destroyed…" Perceptor said calmly.

"Well now it will look like the rest of the Ruins of Crystal City." Wheeljack shook his helm. "That's just …ugh." He slumped down in a chair frustration winning him over in the end.

"Has Bumblebee reported in?" Magnus asked calmly.

"Yes Sir he said that Optimus was seen in Ironhide's company headed to Kaon." He murmured. "Optimus has been collared as well."

"That means he's got slave code." Magnus shook his head. "Most likely to Megatron."

"That means we have to kill Megatron to break the code." Perceptor announced slowly. "That would free both Ironhide and Optimus." Percy announced.

"I think that we have other problems too, we need to get Jazz as well, and that means killing Soundwave." Brawn spoke up from behind his command panel. "We got our servos full." He spun around. "What's Plan B?"

"I think we need to get to Jazz while he's in the medical facility." Wheeljack said calmly still physically bristling from his failed bombing.

"No I think that's a mistake." Magnus turned around. "There are hundreds of cons in that area." He pulled up the map on the main screen. "Due to it being a hospital." He murmured. "If we get them in route to their domicile."

"That was destroyed Magnus." Jack shook his head.

"He'll go to either Kaon, or Praxus, those are the closest metropolitan areas." He blinked. "I'm going to rule out Kaon….Soundwave won't do that I don't think. He's not one to put himself out there, and I think that if he were in Kaon it would just bring too much attention that he doesn't want." He murmured. "Get me the scouts in Praxus I want information of Prowl and Starscream's palace." He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Brawn turned around.

Perceptor pulled up a few images from the Crystal City bombing. "It appears that Jazz returned into the building for one of Soundwave's mini-cons." Percy said rewinding the tape the video screen showed Jazz falling outside the doors and Soundwave running to lift him up away from the building.

"Why the slag would he do that?" Wheeljack shook his helm.

"He's got slave coding he may have been ordered to protect the hatchlings, in any case when the explosive went off he'd have to save them." Magnus sat at his chair around the command center table. "It was a variable we had not accounted for." He ran a frustrated hand over his helm. "Lets just keep our minds clear." He stated. "I need options people. Brawn call in Bumblebee and Roller." He ordered. "Make sure that Arcee knows to check in."

"You don't want me to call her in?" Brawn questioned.

"I won't fight with her." Magnus said waving his hand. "Easier just to let her have her way." He muttered and grabbed a data-pad and signed off on it. "And see if you can get me in touch with some of the Maximals over in Kalis; perhaps they would volunteer to give us a hand."

"Yes Sir." Brawn nodded.

"And make sure the channels are secured we don't need Decepticons, Vehicons, or Predicons; picking up our broadcast." Mangus looked up at the door and smiled.

Springer gave a soft smile and leaned against the doorway. "Long night?" He asked softly.

"You have no idea." Magnus uttered and stood moving to him. "I am about ready to burst."

* * *

Jazz's optics opened and he glanced around. Soundwave turned from a console at the end of the berth and stood coming to his side. He was in a very plush berth, he wasn't back in their palace, he wasn't sure what exactly it's condition was but he was pretty sure after the explosion they couldn't go back.

"Praxus." Soundwave answered sitting on the edge of the berth answering his thoughts.

"With Prowler and Starscream?" He rasped out.

Soundwave gave a nod. "Speak not." He reached behind Jazz's helm and pulled him up slightly and offered him a cube of medical grade energon. "Drink." He stated.

Jazz's lips felt dry as he took a sip of the energon, it coated his throat and it was glorious for all its horrible taste and smell. He leaned back again and Soundwave set the cube aside.

Jazz's optics closed slightly and then opened again. _Lean down here by me I got something ta tell you. _Jazz hoped his proximity to the telepath would put his request first in the telepath's mind.

Soundwave's helm tilted slightly in confusion but he leaned down beside his helm as if he was waiting for Jazz to speak. The spy's hand caught his face and turned him. Jazz kissed the mask over his face softly and than released him. _Where's Frezy….I wanna see him. I need ta know he's okay. _Jazz pressed his helm to Soundwave's.

Soundwave nodded and stood up. He moved to the door opened it sending a silent command. Soon the twins appeared in the doorway. Soundwave pointed to the berth and the two moved to the vacant side and crawled up kneeling beside Jazz who smiled at them.

Jazz put his hand up and touched Frenzy's helm. "Thank you Jazz." He murmured. "For saving me." He seemed in tact. His leg had a frame brace on it and he looked to Soundwave. _What's that for?_

"Precautionary." Soundwave said calmly. He sent orders to the twins once more that Jazz needed more rest and they should return to the common area.

"Okay …get some rest and we'll see you later Jazz." Rumble smiled. "We're gonna go see Inferno!" He jumped off the bed and turned back to help Frenzy slide down. The two ran out the door without looking back. "He tells the best stories!"

Jazz smiled. "We all accounted for?" He croaked.

Soundwave came back to his side and placed a servo over his mouth nodding frantically. "Speak not." He repeated himself.

Jazz still smiled and touched the telepath's wrist and forearm and kissed his palm. He laid back and lifted his hands and made the OK gesture with his fingers.

Prowl appeared in the doorway. "Hows he feeling?" He asked softly.

"Status: Stubborn." Soundwave uttered.

Prowl actually laughed. "That does not surprise me." He came forward. "Starscream asked for you if you're free." Prowl said to Soundwave who nodded and looked at Prowl. "I'll watch him." He said calmly. "If that is alright with your charge." He tried to say Slave or pet, and he tried desperately not to use Jazz's name.

Soundwave pointed to the cube on the tableside. "Yes Soundwave I'll get him to drink it." Prowl assured.

Soundwave put a hand on Prowl's shoulder and moved to the door. He paused looking back. _I'll be alright tell ya get back. I promise not ta go anywere. _Soundwave only shook his helm and turned down the hallway.

Prowl smirked. "What'd you think to him?" he laughed and sat down.

"Told him I wouldn't go anywhere." He rasped.

Prowl sat forward and checked the medical scanner on Jazz's arm. "You shouldn't be talking." Prowl uttered softly. "Levels are coming up but very slowly."

"You laugh?" Jazz smirked his voice still filled with crackles.

"Comes with being bonded to Starscream I suppose." He seemed to close up on Jazz. Jazz stared at him as if in question. "I do love him if that's what you're asking." Prowl shifted up and adjusted some of the electrical feeds on Jazz's chassis. "You've got manual scrubbers still in your vents." He pointed to a machine. "That's your ventilator at the moment." Jazz looked at the items Prowl pointed to.

Jazz touched his arm. "Sorry." He murmured.

"I'm not mad at anyone." He said calmly, dismissing the apology. "Though Prime may think I'm angry with him, I hated what I did…to the both of you honestly…. I had to keep composure." Prowl admitted. "So I got mean. I'm sorry…when I can't keep myself composed I filter through Starscream…. Sometimes I Project his current mood."

"Battle computer?" Jazz asked.

"Had it removed." He said calmly. "Starscream took it out for me." He shrugged. "I have to help the Decepticons now, that doesn't mean I'm going to give them 110% like I did the Autobots." Prowl smiled.

Jazz nodded as his optics began to sink. "Stay with me Jazz you need to Drink this energon. I need you to remain online please." Prowl said lifting up the cube.

Jazz tried to sit up but couldn't. Lifting his head Prowl supported him and offered him the cube and he drank again. Prowl smiled and put a hand to his helm. "The hatchlings are so fond of you. I thought perhaps you would refuse integration."

"Hatchlin's were not part of the war." Jazz coughed. "They're kids." His lips frowned.

"Soundwave really cares for you." Prowl said calmly. "He barely leaves your side." Prowl smiled. "He tends to his children and then returns to you. You and those hatchlings divide his time." Prowl reached up pushing a helm plate back slightly on Jazz's helm. "I think you like him too." Prowl ventured.

"He was a slave too." Jazz uttered. "Ta Megatron."

Prowl nodded. "Yes I know I was there for Ratbat's berth. Starscream isn't fond of his brother's choice of consort because of Ratbat." Prowl shrugged. "Thundercracker is seeing Ratbat's sire."

"Dreadwing?" Prowl murmured.

Prowl nodded and decided a change of subject was in order. "How are you liking it here?"

"What do the human's call this Stockholm syndrome?" Jazz coughed a great deal more.

Prowl helped him lean up and he checked his vents for clogging. "No this is not that…. because you're empathizing with his enslavement. You're not simply giving in because you have no choice." Prowl smiled allowing Jazz to rest back again. "It's alright to love him." Prowl opened his fore arm and pulled out a few tools and began to work on a spot on Jazz's neck.

"Can't tell him." Jazz mustered out in a wheeze.

"He already knows I assure you." Prowl said picking up another tool as he began to toy around. "he reads you constantly or at least tries to keep you at the fore of his mind like his children."

"What're you doing?" Jazz coughed.

"Removing the compliance collar so the nanites can get to your throat." He stated calmly. "You're really not in any condition to move, and I don't think you will anyway."

Jazz nodded. _Wish you'd come back._ His mind plead for Soundwave as his optics began to close, he was very tired.

As Prowl finally removed the black collar and set it aside, he put his hand on Jazz's helm a moment content he was asleep and turned to regulate his ventilator. Soundwave entered into the room. "Status?" He asked quietly knowing Jazz was soundly in recharge.

"The nanites are doing their job, they will move to his neck soon and begin scrubbing." Prowl stood looking at Soundwave. "I recommend sedating him for it…it may not be the most comfortable experience." He looked at Soundwave with a smile. "And if he goes through it…by association, from what I've seen, so will you. He's going to project hard to you."

Soundwave nodded. "Statement: Agreed." He looked at the berth with a quiet reverence.

"I told him it was ok to love you." Prowl turned to Soundwave. "It's alright for you to love him back you know." He smiled giving Soundwave's arm a pat. "He does love you…I've known him a long time and he's never…spoken of anyone so well as he speaks of you and those sparklings. I thought you should know."

"Statement: Code."

Prowl shook his head. "It's not the code Soundwave." He laughed softly. "he cares of his own Volition and I think you know that as well as I." Prowl moved to the door. "I'll be back in a little while I need to get the chemicals to sedate him." He moved to the doorway.

Exiting into the hallway Prowl motioned the door closed at the door panel and moved down the hallway. "So?" Starscream pressed up from the hallway to his side.

"You owe me 50 credits." Prowl said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Our credits are pooled." Starscream muttered.

Prowl shook his finger. "Most of our credits are pooled, I have another account." He looked up to the seeker.

"What for?" Starscream rolled his optics.

"Putting away some of it incase we decide to become creators." He said Proudly. "Which you did not think of first." He wiggled a finger at the seeker.

Starscream grabbed his arm and twisted him around pushing him up against the hallway wall. "Has it been on your mind? Creation I mean."

"I don't let you see everything I think about Starscream." He murmured softly.

Starscream licked his lips and kissed the cruiser before picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. "Starscream!" Prowl protested. "What the slag!"

"We're going to start right now." Starscream laughed softly. "Keep struggling if you like …I like it when you struggle." Prowl than went stiff as a board. "Oh you're no fun." Starscream sneared.

"We best make it quick." Prowl muttered. "I have to go back and sedate Jazz before the nanites start in on his neck." He put his helm in his hands and just let himself be carried over the seeker's shoulder.

* * *

TBC


	7. Addressing Cybertron

Consequence

Chapter 7: Addressing Cybertron

BACK TO BACK UPDATES!

3

* * *

Optimus' optics opened slowly, and he rolled smiling in warm arms. He came face to face with Megatron. He must have returned to Iocon sometime in the night. Optimus looked behind him and Ironhide pulled closer to him. He was sandwiched between them. He sighed.

"Recharge." Megatron murmured. "I want to sleep in." He muttered softly.

Optimus nodded and stilled. Megatron's hand pulled his helm down against the silver chassis and he was now lying against the warlord. Ironhide spooned closer wrapping his arms around the Prime's waist and not moving; Ironhide was a lump.

Optimus closed his optics and soon awoke with bright optics looking down at him. "Welcome back to the land of the online." Megatron said and stroked at his pressurized spike. "It appears your dreams were pleasing."

He looked to the side. "Where's Ironhide?"

"I dismissed him to his own room." Megatron purred. "I fully intend to merge with you before you make your announcement."

"Announcement?" Optimus tried to focus but the hand stroking his spike was distracting. "What announcement?"

"Yes." Megatron purred softly. "Your little Autobot renegades committed a terrorist act against the palace at Crystal City." He said stroking harder.

"Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Is alive. So is Soundwave and all of his mini-cons." Megatron purred and removed his hand slipping his fingers back to the wet valve. "Roll over."

Optimus complied and held himself up on his hands and knees. Megatron entered him swiftly. There would be no foreplay this morning. Optimus moaned as he was spread wide and he bucked slightly. "You are going to make a statement. It will air planet wide over the whole grid." Megatron pushed into him again and pulled his spike out to the very edge before pushing back in hard. "And you will tell those terrorists to stand down." He growled. "And you will tell them." He grabbed Optimus' neck as he forcefully rode him. "That I will kill any terrorist caught in the act, so they may as well surrender now." He growled and pushed Optimus' helm into the berth and growled as he overloaded and pushed deep as he could not caring for the damage that was happening.

Optimus groaned as his overload came too, coaxed out by the roughness. He looked down as the fluid coated the berth. He gasped. "Yes my lord." He answered.

Megatron disengaged and stood over him. "Turn over." He ordered. Optimus rolled slowly and looked up at his captor, waiting. "Open." He tapped his own chest as it opened.

Optimus opened his torso plate and laid back as Megatron crawled over him pressing his legs apart and diving back into the wet valve. Rocking quickly Megatron pressed his spark to the Prime's. "We will make an heir." He said calmly. "I will spark you up if it's the last thing I do….Brother." He pressed his lips to Optimus' darkly, and Optimus wished Ironhide had been here at the moment as he returned the forceful kiss.

Megatron always seemed more at ease and calm when Ironhide was around, as if the older mech tempered him. Odd as it sounded in Optimus' mind.

His mind, it blanked as his spark tuned to Megatron's and Megatron's took his over. He could see in the warlord's mind, was that love? No. He felt caring, deep caring, for Ironhide; for himself. His was love, he was certain, Ironhide's was loyalty, and caring and yes deep buried beneath the Warlord's mind…love. Things he could not believe he was seeing, feeling, and all he projected was fear, anger and hurt. He couldn't delve further, Megatron overloaded a second time and Optimus followed, and as their sparks split, moving back into their respective housings, the two mechs collapsed on the berth. "I will spark you up." Megatron said panting for breath. "If it's the last thing I do." He turned and pulled Optimus to him giving him a deep kiss.

"Yes Megatron." Optimus nodded. "Of course." He muttered softly and tried to keep himself calm.

* * *

"Inferno?" Red Alert walked up behind him.

"What's up Red?" he asked going over a few data-pads.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" The cruiser asked. "Work for Megatron I mean?"

Inferno set down the data-pad and rolled around in his chair to stand. "Tell me not to do this and I won't."

"No one refuses Megatron." Red alert said rubbing his chassis.

"I would." He said "For you…for the little one…I would forsake the planet and take you both away from this place. Red Alert turned away from him and he sighed. "Don't do that." Inferno stepped up behind him.

"I won't tell you not to work for him." Red Alert said calmly. "Doesn't mean I have to agree with it." He said as Inferno's hand came down on his shoulder. Spinning the smaller mech around Inferno reached below his chin and lifted his helm to look him in the optics. "Heatwave…." Red Alert broke their cover.

"Chase…I'll do anything you ask." He murmured leaning against the trembling mech.

"Bond to me." Chase looked up at him. "make the connection final."

"Red you said the chamber hall …you wanted the ceremony." Inferno shook his helm.

"I don't care about that anymore. After seeing the fire, seeing Soundwave with Jazz. Even seeing Starscream with Prowl." Red Alert said calmly. "Bond with me?"

Inferno closed the gap between their lips and kissed Red Alert firmly. "Come with me to berth…I'll bond to you, and then we'll see if we can't rustle your brother up to scan that chassis of yours…I want to see our little one."

"What will we call him now that you're Inferno?" Red Alert blinked.

"Guess we'll just call him…." Inferno shrugged. "We'll think of something." He turned to Red Alert and moved him to their temporary room.

* * *

Skywarp entered the common area in the evening and smiled at the little ones playing on the floor. "Ravage please do not sharpen your talons on the furniture." Prowl chided and retured to flitting through his data-pad.

The feline sunk down to the ground and whined slightly. "you're not in trouble." Starscream said reaching down lifting up the child into his arms. "Ah Skywarp how did you rest?"

"Well thank you I feel flight capable…I can return home." He said calmly.

"Are you still living with Thundercracker?" Prowl asked calmly.

The youngest of his in-bonds nodded. "Ah yes brother…" He said calmly. "Though Thudercracker and Dreadwing tend to shoo me away often." He said coming in to sit.

"You're welcome here at any time." Starcrem said calmly.

"I know that Scream but your place is so full already with Prowl, Soundwave, those rescue members, and the hatchlings." He nodded. "I'd just be in the way.

"You're not in the way." Prowl leaned back and turned to Starscream. "Sit down." He nodded. "The grid wide announcement goes out soon." Prowl said calmly.

"What announcement?" Skywarp broached.

Starscream sat next to his younger brother. "Megatron is making Optimus denounce the bombing at Crystal City." He said calmly. "And make all the Autobot rebels stand down and give up their arms."

"That won't happen." Skywarp turned to Prowl. "Will it?"

Prowl shook his head. "If who is in charge, that I think is in charge, no it will not it will only make their attacks bolder, but we'll see." He flipped the grid screen on.

"Ugh Swindle." Starscream stuck out his glossa in disgust. "I can't believe they put him on the grid."

"Coming up next is an announcement from the Defeated Former leader of the Autobots Orion Pax, formerly known as Optimus Prime. He and Megatron came to an agreement to end the war with the signing of the Pax Cybertronia that relinquished the control of the planet and Optimus Prime himself to Lord Megatron."

Skywarp looke at Prowl. "It's all Propaganda…nothing was signed, and Orion is a slave." He said calmly looking back at the screen.

"Stay tuned after for an in-depth interview with Lord Shockwave of the Hydrax Plateau he'll be discussing Transport Law that has been passed, if you want to travel off world, you'll want to tune in after the announcement. He will also be giving us his reactions to the statements of the former Autobot leader."

"This ought to be good." Starscream spoke coldly leaning back in his seat as the screen turned to Optimus. "His collars off…"

"If he wore it his words would not carry the weight." Prowl said calmly " Now shut up I want to hear this."

Optimus' face mask retracted. "My fellow Cybertronians. My name is Orion Pax, formally Optimus Prime. I have heard of the deplorable attack on Crystal City and implore you my followers to cease these unwarranted attacks. An Autobot, Jazz, was injured in the attack. He will survive his injuries, but barely. I personally want to thank each and every one of you for your gracious service, but I once again implore you to surrender your arms and proceed to the nearest records house to be processed. I swear none shall be harmed or put to trial. Should anyone be caught in the act of any further terrorist acts, they will be put to death." He waited a blip looking off screen a moment. "The war is over my brothers." He looked back. "We are now one, which was always my greatest goal. Please respect me in my last act and stand down." The screen went dark.

"Well that was interesting." Starscream said. "I should check in with Iocon…come Skywarp I'll see you out." He shot Prowl a look, and Prowl was already rewinding the recorded announcement.

* * *

"Rewind it." Percepter broke through between Wheeljack and Magnus. "He's sending an encoded message." He murmured. "I see it it's in his optics."

"What?" Magnus looked down. "What do you mean?"

Percy played back the recording with a deep blue filter over the screen. "See infrared." He laughed. "Morse code…human language…very nice." He nodded. "Anyone might see it as a bad retinal cable but…." He typed fast as he could following the flashes in the Prime's Optics. "He's talking to us."

"Of course he is he's on the Grid feed." Brawn said.

"He's saying all that under duress I'm sure." Perceptor pulled up anther screen with the message. "When in fact he's giving orders."

_My Autobots, I may not have another opportunity to get a message to you, I will make this fast as I can. Ironhide and I are slaves to Megatron, code and all. Prowl has defected and cannot be trusted as a reliable source. Jazz is a slave in code to Soundwave. Keep a low profile, this last attack was over the top, do what you can, stay low, and keep recruiting, do not attempt to free me, it would be a death sentence. I am still Prime I still carry the Matrix. Megatron cannot remove it. Do not go to the record houses, you will be arrested and put to death. Until all are one. Optimus Prime._

Magnus nodded. "Recon only from now on." He said calmly. "I'm sure Prime will make another announcement once we spread the word not to go to the record houses."

"I'll get word out." Brawn said.

"Nice work Percy." Springer said from the other side of Magnus. "How'd you pick that up?"

"I am what Wheeljack likes to call obsessive compulsive, my optics filter many frequencies." He nodded. "When I saw the code I knew he was trying to communicate with us."

"But what I don't understand is if he's a slave." Brawn pressed a few buttons. "and was told what to say how did he do that?"

"He was most likely ordered to tell us to stand down and turn our selves in. He wasn't ordered not to tell us anything else I would assume. He's found a loop-hope in his slave coding." Magnus nodded and looked at Springer. "See if you can get ahold of Elita, I need to speak to her."

"I hate her." Springer shook his head.

Magnus clapped him on the shoulder. "I love you, and she, no matter how hard she tries, will not get to me." He laughed softly letting the green mech go. "Don't worry about her, just make the call."

"I have to I've never trusted Femmebots." Springer said turning to his console. "They are born from the Unmaker himself."

"Primus' Spark ta that man." Brawn rolled his chair around. "Communications sent along the encryption line." He said calmly. "Getting some other reports back. It seems a few of the other teams noticed it to." He smirked. "Word from Prime."

"It'll bolster everyone." Magnus nodded. "Get to work…I want scouts on Prowl and Soundwave, and Prowl's seeker as well…" he motioned a few mechs near the door. "Lets get to it ladies and gentlemechs now now now. If we found this message chances are one of the cons found it as well, we have to work fast!" He nodded. "Percy replay that message I want to listen to it again."

"Yes sir." Perceptor replied and began to play the announcement over.

* * *

Soundwave watched the announcement with Jazz, who remained laying down. Their hands were intertwined as the announcement played. "He's saying that under orders." Jazz rasped.

Soundwave nodded. "Statement: scan inferred." He stated.

Jazz's visor flipped down slowly as if it was stuck in thick oil. It finally seated and he saw what Sounwave was seeing. "Ah yeah…that's …strange." Jazz murmured. "Know what he's doing?"

"Morse code: Earth language." He said.

"Will you tell Megatron?" Jazz rasped.

Soundwave looked at him. "Statement: Must. Amend: Will give them 3 cycles." Soundwave said calmly.

"Will Optimus be killed for it?" Jazz muttered.

"Megatron: Wants Heir. Will not kill Prime." Sounwave touched his helm.

"Stop talking…" Jazz rasped. "Gives ya a headache."

"Silence self." Soundwave countered.

"Yeah yeah…" Jazz nodded and lay back as Soundwave played the announcement again. Soon the berth dipped as Rumble and Frenzy crawled up with them. Frenzy put himself in Jazz's arms carefully and rumble sat next to Soundwave as they watched it for a moment before Soundwave turned the grid channel to a science lecture.

"Awe come on!" Rumble complained. "I know energon placement theory."

"Yeah we watched this already." Frenzy said softly.

Jazz pet Frezny's helm and watched the screen quietly. "Watch again." He rasped. "Teach me." He smiled softly.

"You don't know it?" Frenzy asked. Jazz shook his helm. "You sure you want him to be a parental unit to us Sire?" Jazz blinked and looked up at Soundwave as he removed his mask and nodded. "Awesome …you're gonna clear his head aren't you?"

Jazz smiled. "Not sure if'n I can." He whispered softly. "If I can I'll sure try."

Soundwave turned and put his mask back on quickly as the door opened. "Did you see it?" Prowl asked. "The underplaying transmission?" Soundwave gave a curt nod. "come on Starscream is sending a message to Megatron now, we need to inform him, if we do we'll have plausible deniability for anything that happens next." He looked at Jazz and nodded. "Sorry but we have to turn the information over, the sooner the better."

Jazz nodded. "Go." He rasped out softly. "I have the two little ones."

"Statement: Get Creator Energon." He stated to Rumble and Frenzy.

"YES!" Rumble jumped up and down on the bed as Soundwave stood. "Can we call you creator?" He asked Jazz.

Jazz nodded. "If'n ya want." He rasped softly.

Frenzy stood and moved off the berth. "I'll get you some energon." He stated as Soundwave left the room with Prowl.

"Thanks you two." Jazz murmured as Ravage jumped up onto the berth from the floor. "Three." He smiled as the feline moved to him to curl up at his side.

* * *

"No sir we're not sure what it is exactly." Prowl said. "It's an underlaying signal." He said calmly. "nothing we recognize."

Megatron nodded slowly. "Sounwave?"

Soundwave turned his helm and nodded. "Statement: Prowl's assessment true. Signal: Unusual." He uttered.

Megatron appeared to turn "Ironhide." The mech appeared near the Warlord.

Starscream, Sounwave, and Prowl watched and Megatron played the filtered recording for the older mech.

"It's a type of hyphenated code." He murmured. "I'm not sure…. is it from earth? I was never on earth." Ironhide stated.

"I will get to the bottom of this." Megatron insisted. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention." He growled and turned off the communications relay.

Ironhide turned his helm. "What will you do?"

"I will order him to tell me the truth, and if he's sent an underlying message I will beat him within an inch of his spark." Megatron grit out.

"Shall I bring him to you?" Ironhide asked calmly though he felt the heat rise in his throat.

Megatron turned his chair to the black mech. "Go to him and bring him here…I will not stand to be made a fool of." He murmured.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Jazz's optics came online, he'd been sedated most of the night as the scrubbers moved to his vocals. He didn't speak only turned to look at the stars through the window beside the berth.

There was a shift and the turned meeting the deep purple optics of Soundwave. He smiled and jazz touched his face. "Hey." He whispered softly.

Soundwave's brow rose and his voice was very quiet. "Status?"

"Doesn't hurt anymore." He whispered. "Still kind'a raw." He murmured softly.

Soundwave nodded in the darkness. "Query: Love Soundwave."

"Are you asking if I do or if I will?" Jazz smiled up at him touching his face.

"Yes." Soundwave murmured.

Jazz laughed almost silently his body bobbing slightly in the quiet. "I care very much for ya, for those hatchlings." He uttered. "I don't know why I do, but I do. I knew you could be the mech for me even before the code." Sounwave scooted back a bit. "When ya were ripen my antenna out." He nodded. "I could see it in yer optics that ya didn't want ta." He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He frowned. "Knew you'd been ordered.

Soundwave turned his helm away. "Are you still bound to him by code?" Jazz whispered softly.

Soundwave shook his helm. "Freedom: ordered." He nodded.

"You could do that for me?" Jazz asked softly touching the mech's face bringing their lip components closer.

"Affermative." Sounwave drew closer and melted silently into a kiss as he leaned down over the still berth-ridden mech.

Jazz smiled up at him breaking the kiss. "We gotta do that to bond?" He asked.

Soundwave blinked and leaned back a bit panicky. "Negative." He murmured. "Query: Why."

"Cause I think that if ya bond it'll calm yer head." He touched Sounwave's helm with both hands. "It'll just be you an me in there." Jazz smiled softly. "We can attune firewalls or something small first if you like…I won't keep nothing from ya…and I could help with some of the mess in yer helm."

Soundwave looked skeptical. He wasn't sure this was even a good idea let alone something he should even be considering. He looked away. "Statement: Think."

Jazz nodded. "Take all the time ya need Sounders." He smiled his words still soft and delicate due to the new repair.

Soundwave leaned down to him and pressed their lips together once more; when was the last time he'd been able to wait, go at his pace, and take his time? He couldn't remember. Jazz smiled at him from below and he tried to focus on the mech's mind.

Sounwave saw Jazz's desire and lust at the fore, though they both knew he was still in no condition to interface. He was also filled with sorrow over how full Sounwave's helm must be and he was thinking of what it could possibly be like. Sounwave was pleased that he wasn't too far off the mark of how jumbled he was.

Jazz also had the hatchlings on his mind, images of the Crystal gardens in Crystal City and taking them all out. He also had fear of Sounwave and what he could make the mech do under the code: under duress.

"Statement: Never Harm." Soundwave rolled to the side of the berth and pulled the white mech to him. "Promise."

"I believe ya." Jazz nodded taking his hand closing his optics. "Just don't leave tonight." He whispered and rolled away.

Sounwave spooned up to his back. "Never." He murmured low and tried to shut out the world.

* * *

TBC


	8. Into gear

Consequence:

Chapter 8: Into gear

_Sorry that it's taken so long to get this posted up. I still have NO internet in my home and it will be the end of JULY before I have regular net. Remain patient and the stories that need to be updated will be. _

* * *

Optimus winced but held in his screams. He silenced his vocalizer and forced himself not to make a sound beyond a grunt. The whip lased out again at his back strut and tore through his armor. He tensed in the binds that held him securely in place. His back tensed as another strap flayed open his dorsal armor exposing sensor nodes and energon lines.

"I ask you again; What did you tell them?" He demanded. "I order you to tell me." The whip cracked again and his shoulder armor split down the side, some of it sheering off to the ground. Megatron strode up to him still holding the whip in his hands. "tell me or I will offline you." Megatron grit out through sealed dentals his clawed hands digging into the seam in the dorsal armor that was spit.

"I told them not to go to the record houses." Optimus coughed softly energon flowing from his lip as it came out of his damaged helm. "I told them to stay strong, recruit." He murmured in a panted breath.

"How did you tell them those things? I specifically told you what to say!" Megatron growled.

"You didn't tell me I could not send another message. You told me to send yours, and I did. You did not say that it was the only one I could send." He groaned and lifted his body in the restraints. "You didn't make a specific order." He groaned. "So I sent your message as ordered." His spark broke at the honesty. "And I sent my own."

Megatron nodded. "I will ensure that it does not happen again." He murmured and stepped back to his position beyond. He gave the whip a testing crack and smirked when Optimus flinched physically.

Ironhide stood looking away. "Can you not stomach it Ironhide? Are your tanks too weak?" Megatron asked turning his helm to his other slave.

"Fresh energon makes my tank churn." He muttered calmly with a knowing nod.

Megatron smirked and lifted the whip cracking it in the air before cracking it across Optimus' back one last time. "Take him down and return him to his room."

"Is there anything else or should I leave him there?" Ironhide turned to face Megatron. He was trying to keep an even expression.

"Clean him up, I'll send a medic for him later." Megatron turned to Ironhide. "I'll see you tonight in the main chambers." He smirked. "We have company coming."

"Company?" Ironhide took the whip as Megatron handed it to him and rolled it up. "I will bring your polish and make sure you're presentable." He nodded.

"Bring enough for you as well…with Orion damaged you'll have to stand in his place for tonight." Megatron thumbed over his lips softly and leaned in taking a soft kiss. "and you'll spend the night with me." He smiled. "We'll pick up where we left off the last time."

Ironhide rumbled darkly. "I look forward to it my lord." Ironhide handed the whip to the nearest Vehicon and turned to Optimus. "I will see you tonight." He said turning away moving to the Prime. He started to cut down the restraints that held Optimus up off the ground.

With his arms released he clattered to the floor, torso down, legs splayed. His body was numb but he was online. "Going to go into stasis lock?" Ironhide asked softly leaning down pulling the ties from his wrist joints.

Optimus only shook his helm no. He didn't much look at Ironhide at all. He just stared blankly out. He had done the right thing, but at what cost?

* * *

Magnus leaned back in his chair. "Alright." He nodded. "What was the plan?"

Wheeljack turned his own chair at the meeting table around to face everyone including their new comers. "Sounwave is a telepath. We thought we could free Jazz if we got them separated." He pointed to the screen behind the table. "The det-cords and bombs were placed before Jazz and Sounwave returned to Crystal City." He said calmly.

"Why before?" An orange femme asked softly.

"Well Moonracer if you'd read his file you'd know Sounwave is a telepath." Wheeljack nodded. "If I had planted it while he was in the palace on planet he would have known I was there." Wheeljack turned back to the screen. "So the bomb goes off without a hitch. Two mini-cons exit a window nearest the explosion and a drone is seen soon after exiting with two more." He moves the footage. "Soundwave is next coming out a click before Jazz appears with the last mini-con." He shakes his head. "We believe that he was ordered to retrieve the last hatchling under the slave code, which we fully believe that he's been implanted with; due to the collar on his neck."

Magnus' chair turned. "I know it doesn't look like it because Jazz is so burnt, but in these pictures he's got a compliance collar around his neck. Magnus stood and crossed to the main screen pointing at the image as it continued to play.

The pink femme stood and moved to the screen. "Look at him." She stated.

"Who Jazz?" Wheeljack murmured.

"No no…Soundwave…look at how he's doting over him… carrying him checking his vitals." She shook her head. "Are we sure he didn't go back in that building on his own accord for the youngling?"

"That's absurd this is Jazz we're talking about." Springer stated moving to the screen. "Elita look I know you want to help but that's a bit of a stretch don't you think?"

Elita turned and looked at Magnus and shook her helm. "No I do not. Not with what I know of him…those are children…hatchlings…barely a vorn old. If they are innocent of war he would save them." She turned taking her place at the table. "What we need now is answers." She said softly. "Optimus' message said recon, so I believe that should be a top priority."

"Agreed." Magnus nodding taking his seat between Elita and Springer. "There are five senior officers in Megatron's army. Starscream, Sounwave, Prowl, Shockwave, and this new medic CMO he's taken on Triage."

"What do we know about them?" Brawn asked.

"Well from what we gathered." Moonracer stated. "The only two that are really truly accessible are Triage and Shockwave." She nodded. "Intel shows us that Triage has a thing for gambling, and he likes the femme tables at the newly opened six lasers the most. He can be seen there almost every other orn unless Megatron needs his medical expertise."

"Gotta thing for femmebots." Springer nodded. "We can use that."

"Yes we can." Elita said calmly. "He likes blue and orange the most."

"Get a communication to Arcee get her in here and tell her we have an assignment." Magnus ordered to Brawn who turned to his console to send the communiqué.

"And Shockwave?" Moonracer asked. "What will we do about him?"

Magnus chewed his lip. "He's in need of a new head of Security." He stated. "If we can get one of our people in that position it will put them in a good position to not only see a lot, but get a lot of intel." He nodded. "And with Megatron's large gathering of the newly appointed Council members in six solar-cycles, we need to get someone in their fast."

"How do we know they'll be able to go to this shindig?" Springer asked.

"Shockwave doesn't really go out without a full security detail." Elita answered. "He never has."

Bumblebee beeped from the shadows and pressed off the wall into the light. He was electing himself to go as the informant.

"No Bumblebee, though I admire your courage to do so, you're too loyal, I'm not saying you're green or anything, but we need you here. They know you and know you were planted." He nodded. "We need someone who the cons don't recognize straight off. Someone who will make shockwave feel…"

"Someone who can keep their mind on their job and not interfere with his or as too many questions." Elita nodded.

"I know just the Mech." Wheeljack stood. "Give me a Cycle to bring him in, and it's go time." He looked to Bumblebee. "Come with me kid I've got somewhere for you to go…"

* * *

Optimus slumped against the berth with a moan. "You brought this upon yourself. How could you do such a thing?" Ironhide shook his helm. "Primus you're torn all to shreds." He sighed.

"He loves you." Optimus murmured. "And me, but you …he really loves you." Optimus said in a soft monotone. "Why does he do this if he loves so much?"

"I can't answer that. I know that he loves us." Ironhide nodded. "I feel it when we merge." He shook his helm and grabbed a rag moving it to a water basin he dipped it inside and rung it out.

"Do you love him?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide said nothing and began to rub at the plates of Optimus' back. "You do." Optimus stated blankly; numbly.

"I've been here a long time Optimus…. I've been here every time he returned, and every time he went to war." He nodded. "I traveled with him on the Nemesis for a while." He uttered calmly. "We don't talk about it."

"Why?" Optimus asked as his optics pitched up.

Ironhide ran the rag over the darkening energon on his armor. "I don't agree with what he does, but as a person, and individual I have no issue with him." Ironhide shrugged. "If it could be different it would be." He shook his helm. "But it's futile to dream like that. I want him, I have him, the state of it has nothing to do with it."

Optimus shook his helm. "Yes it does Ironhide." He tried to sit up but the black mech held him back. "You're just suffering, you're giving in to his delusion."

"And you refuse to accept that you're a slave." Ironhide muttered; he had not denied the claim against him. Which Optimus felt was positive: the matrix saw pain in Ironhide, but it didn't reveal much more than the ghost.

"Open your torso." Ironhide said calmly.

"Why?" Optimus asked defensively.

"Because I need to make sure the energon isn't dripping into your chamber." Ironhide said calmly holding the rag up to run along the windscreens.

Optimus' torso cracked open and Ironhide was able to see within the deep torso compartment. He blinked and nodded. "Seal back up." He murmured. "Get some recharge, a medic will be here soon." He said calmly almost blankly. "You'll need it." He nodded and put the energon stained rag down in the basin before rinsing his hands and moving out the door.

Optimus groaned but let recharge take him into oblivion.

* * *

He stood looking her over. "Sorry about the paint." Magnus uttered. "He'll really be baited if we paint your pink parts orange." He nodded as he dipped down running the airbrush over the backs of her taped off legs.

"Could have just used the nanties." She uttered. "This takes so long." Arcee rolled her helm to the side.

"I know but he wants a pretty femme…custom job will get his attention." Magnus put a metal tip in his mouth and unscrewed the tip on his compressor hose and set it aside before putting it aside and affixing the new tip. "He wants someone without a scratch." He nodded.

"What else do I need to know." She asked.

"I'm giving you 10,000 credits to take with you. You'll go to his table, sit down beside him if you can, and play against him. I need you to loose, tease him, do what you have to. Get friendly with him." He smirked. "and what's your cover?"

"My name is Gatejumper." She said calmly, a name paying homage to both of her lost partners. "I'm new to the area, I'd been staying on moon base two as a refugee, but never took a side in the war. I love to be polished and clean." She nodded.

"Where'd you get your custom paint job?" He asked role-playing.

"Oh this? Oh I just had it tossed together at the Energon baths, if you pay enough they can do just about anything at the energon baths." She smirked.

"Smile for me Gatejumper." He laughed.

Arcee put on her smile. Magnus just laughed at her. "Come on you've got to seduce this mech."

"I know that." Arcee nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, and if Springer came in here and caught me making googly eyes at you he'd offline me. Besides I know what I'm doing."

With a chuckle Magnus just went on not giving all of what she said a response. "Push your magnetic field into his…you're just trying to get invited to the council party." He laughed.

"I know…" She looked down.

"If it goes to far do you know how to stop him without compromising your cover?" He asked.

"I have a few ideas but I don't plan to stop him no matter what he does."

"Arcee I don't want him raping you." Magnus stood up.

"If fragging one con will get Optimus back." She turned her head. "I'd frag two." She nodded. "Just to make sure." He put his hand on her arm and they lingered in silence as Magnus put the finishing touched on her paint.

* * *

Bumblebee shifted slightly; he hated being repainted for work. He sighed and rubbed his arms against the black and orange paint he'd been saddled with for the day. He turned looking around. This bar was in the dregs of Vos, and he wasn't a seeker, and often in Vos; if you weren't a seeker, you weren't welcome.

"Identification." The guard stated coldly his wings towering up over his frame.

Bumblebee pulled his I-Dent card and slid it trough. It showed his custom paint colors and his helm, it also showed a name and a Decepticon faction emblem. "Welcome Goldbug." The bouncer said opening the door. "Enjoy your stay."

Bumblebee entered into the bar slowly and found his target right away. The larger, older mech sat at the bar and motioned to the bartender for another. "With more oil this time brother." He said darkly.

Bumblebee walked up and sat down and buzzed and blipped a few commands for his order. "Problem with your vocalizer kid?" The mech asked.

Bumblebee nodded and buzzed softly. He put out his hand. "Goldbug huh? Not a very creative name kid." He nodded. "Names RoadBuster." He smirked. "Heard an old friend was sending ya over to speak ta me. Ironic how yer not speaking." Roadbuster chuckled as the bartender sliped him his energon and he took it and downed it in one.

Bumblebee's drink arrived and he nodded slipping his credits onto the table and took it sipping it. "So let's go get friendly." He smirked. "What'daya say? Hey Hacker you got a private room for me and the pretty one?" He put his arm around Bumblebee suggestively and the mech's optics opened wide. This had not been part of what Wheeljack has asked him to do. He didn't flinch though.

"Yeah o'course anything for you Buster." He nodded and slid a card key down the bar. "Room three…I'll make sure there's a jar o' high grade in there for ya, seeing as you saved my shop and all. And don't go too hard on the kid he's pretty young looking."

"You got it Hack, and don't worry I won't be too rough with him." He smirked and turned putting his lips near Bumblebee's audio. "For show kid." He whispered. "We can talk more upstairs without being overheard." He planted a soft kiss on his audio just for appearances sake; at least four mechs and one femme were watching them. Seeing Roadbuster turn to them and sneer they appeared to go back to doing what they had been before.

Bumblebee gave a sage nod and took the hand of the other mech. Roadbuster grabbed the room key and bumblebee's partially drank energon and moved to the lift.

Once upstairs in the room Bumblebee hesitantly sat on the berth. "Not been to a house of ill-repute before I see…don't know why they sent someone so green." Roadbuster shook his helm.

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed. "Ah yes you are most definitely my type kid." He smirked. "But I know you're here on business." He folded his arms. "What's the job?"

Bumblebee un-spaced a Data-pad and lifted it up to the mech who crossed the room taking it in his hand. He flitted through it and lowered it slowly optics filled with doubt. "Are you slagging kidding me?"

Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Primus." Roadbuster grabbed the bottle of high grade and thumbed the lid open before drinking from the bottle. "I can do it…. but slag…Shockwave do you all have a death wish?"

"Needs security officer." Bumblebee forced out with a lot of static. "Worth it…to get to Prime." He grabbed his throat and coughed softly.

"Don't hurt yourself kid." He said and sat down. "Give me all the info…we need to be up here a few cycles for it to be believable." He shrugged. "We'll scratch each other's paint before you go…and you'll leave first." Bumblebee nodded slowly. "Now tell me all you know about Shockwave."

Bumblebee nodded and touched the data-pad pulling up the file.

* * *

He was winning finally. All his credits were coming back to him two fold. "Ah ha yes a'nother round." He smiled. "It'll be tha death o'me, but it's a streak I dun-not want ta break."

"I'm out." The other mech who'd been playing, and subsequently lost his credits to the devilsh medic, made his way out.

The femme dealer started to shuffle a new deck of cards when Triage was alerted to movement at his side. "What are'ya do-" he stopped.

"My I join you?" She asked quietly. The blue femme with orange trim before him was lovely and her dark orange optics caught him completely by surprise.

"O'course love o'course." He gestured to a nearby seat. "Please…feel free to join me."

"Another drink Triage?" A serving bot asked.

"Yes I'll-ah have high-grade straight up…and the little lovely at my side may have whatever she likes."

Arcee giggled. "I'll have what he's having." She feigned a blush and Triage smiled at her reaching out to touch her chin.

As the serving bot left he smiled. "And what's yer name pretty thing?"

She blushed again. "Ah they call me Gatejumper." She smiled.

"Oh a pretty little thing with an even prettier name." He turned to the table. "Have'n ya played this game before lovely?" he asked.

Arcee took a chance to lean into him. "No." She pouted. "Could you show me?" She asked and kept a tight hold on the crook of his arm.

"O'course I could." He smiled devilishly at her and gave her orange face frame plates a soft pet with is finger. Turning back to the dealer he finally spoke. "Doubledealer if ya will."

The dealer began to deal cards.

* * *

TBC

I promise to get back to Jazz/Soundwave in the next chapter :D


	9. A mech Apart

Consequence

Chapter 9: Mech apart

_A bit shorter than my last chapters and I am sorry it's been so long coming. Moving has been crazy lately, but we're moved in and I promise all of my stories will be getting a fair shake to get them going again.  
_

_Felina_

* * *

He surveyed the landscape with deep scrutiny. Everything had to be perfect. This shipment was on its way to Iocon. It could not be late, and it could not be lacking. "Sir the cargo is ready." A vehicon said saluting him taking his optic from the cargo freighter to the small drone who had spoken up.

"Very well." The Cyclops replied evenly with the gesture of a hand. "Scan for explosives. If the scan is clear the transport will ship." Shockwave said calmly keeping his helm still. "I have two seekers that will escort the transport to Iocon to Lord Megatron." He said turning away to his desk looking over the shipping manifest slowly. "Dreadwing and Thundercracker should be here directly."

One of his personal underlings usually took over the duties of dock master. However, with this transport leaving from the central platform of the spaceport, and on its way directly to Megatron; Shockwave wouldn't take any chances. It had to be spotless to uphold his current standing with the warlord.

The manifest he read slowly before everything in proximity went black all around him. The explosions that went off almost simultaneously across the aft section of the Dock came down from the upper sections to the ground. A small section over him came crashing down over his helm, shorting out Shockwave's optic and sending him careening to the ground.

His optic opened and he groaned with a ringing in his audios and a weight on his body. "Stay down." The muffled voice said calmly. "Grab that mech!" The weight called out seemingly to a group of nearby drones. "He set the explosives! GET HIM!"

When Shockwave's optic came online he saw the blue and black mech who shielded him looked down at him with worry. "My Lord are you damaged?" He asked servos taking the purple mech's helm into his hands.

Shockwave forced himself up to sitting forcing the mech off his own body. His hand grasping down on his optic chamber that held the rest of his processor. "I am undamaged I believe." Shockwave muttered softly before looking up. "The transport!" He attempted to shoot up to his pedes, but in his disorientation he fell back.

"It left after the bomb went off Lord Shockwave. There were two seekers over head." The stranger stated and held out his hand to the Purple mech. "Allow me…" He offered.

Shockwave reached out taking the hand and using the other mech to leverage himself up off the ground. "Another bombing…" He growled leaning slightly on the other mech as he regained his composure. "And while I am still investigating the bombing in Crystal City." He groaned and turned to two vehicons his optic brightening. "Lock the station, no one comes in, and no one goes out!" He demanded.

"You ought to be more careful my Lord." The mech stated looking around, he took two steps to examine the scorched wall behind Shockwave his hand coming up running along the deep scores in the wall.

"What's your name?" Shockwave's optic thinned as the mech paused in his tracks. Drawing his hand back he turned to face the purple mech once more.

"Roadbuster sir." He smirked, it was working, he turned back shaking his helm.

"I know that name…you were one of the Wreckers." He stated calmly. "an Autobot…."

"That I was…but when the Great War hit I split off." He smirked. "I'm a private contractor now I was headed off world to look for work, but when the explosion happened I jumped into action. I am sorry if I over stepped my bounds….with the war over I don't wish anything like this on anyone." Roadbuster did all he could to keep his accent out of his vocals; he had to be eloquent and calm. "I hope I did not damage you my Lord."

Shockwave shook his helm. "What sort of work are you looking for?" He asked curiously and turned lifting up a piece of charred manifest before tossing it down. He continued to walk, so Roadbuster followed putting his hand blaster in its side pocket.

"I'm a bounty hunter sir." He said calmly. "Ask anyone." He stated.

"What do you know about space ports?" Shockwave continued as he moved kicking a dead vehicon that appeared to take the brunt of the attack. Kneeling Shockwave's attention was on the blast site.

"I use em." The mech shrugged. "My Lord it may not be best for you to remain on the dock…there could be another bomb. You need to get off the dock as soon as possible." He stated calmly.

"Why would it matter to you if I die?" Shockwave asked coldly. His logic circuits burned with the question.

"Because I couldn't go anywhere if you were dead and they locked up the space port." Roadbuster stated with a slight chuckle.

Shockwave turned to him his optic dimed and brightened as if in a blink. "What is your greatest intangible attribute?"

"My loyalty my lord." He nods "Until the end."

"Are you still loyal to the Autobots?" Shockwave prodded.

"War is over my Lord, with it ended my loyalty to anyone." He shrugged. "I am loyal to myself now."

Shockwave nodded and lifted up a few pieces of the remains of the detonator. "Please question all remaining occupants in the Spaceport including the vehicons." Shockwave stood and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Roadbuster blinked. "Look sir…"

"You're hired….I'll put you up in my palace and offer you 20,000 credits every 7 orns." He stated. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Uh….I um….what position?" Roadbuster blinked. "I mean sir this is awful abrupt don't you think?"

"Chief of my Security…You'll go where I go and make sure my person comes to no harm; as you have successfully shown today that you can do."

"You don't have a chief?" He asked with a helm tip. "Might I ask what happened to the last one?"

"It's not something you'd find attractive." Shockwave had a slight bit of humor to his voice. "Go question the mechs and femmes in the Space Port." He stated.

As Roadbuster walked away Shockwave pinged his communicator with a private communications code. He was in, and he moved along the mechs in the space port and looked at the line of mechs and femmes in the cordoned off access point. He looked at one of the mechs and touched his arm. "It's going to be alright." He told him. Passing his confirmation that he was in with the Purple Cyclops. He looked down the line. "I will be asking you each a series of questions…please be prepared to show your I-Dent cards and be warned if you are holding FALSE identification you will be subject to arrest." He stated calmly. It was going to be a long Orn.

* * *

"Another bombing." Soundwave muttered coming into the room sealing the door behind himself. He half turned setting his PDA on the table before him.

"Where?" Jazz sat up pushing the servant bot back away from him. The femme took her buffer back and bowed and moved out of the room giving the two lords of Crystal city their alone time.

"Space port." Soundwave said coming forward.

"Shockwave?" Jazz asked in a concerned tone.

"Alive." Soundwave said reaching up to pull off his mask setting it on the berth. "Taken new security chief."

Jazz nodded and looked at Soundwave and whistled. He hadn't noticed it before, but the mech was shiny. "You look …amazing." He stated calmly. "They did quite a number on your armor." Jazz's fingers rose and ran over the hard lines of the telepath's blue and silver armor. His fingers trailed up the torso plate to the mech's neck. He touched three ranking pins that had been welded to his collar.

Soundwave smirked and thumbed up under the compliance collar on Jazz's neck to rub over three very similar bars on Jazz's neck. "Ah .." Jazz flinched back.

Sounwave read his mind and knew that the armor below the collar was rubbed raw still, and the deep carbon scoring below was unable to be healed completely. The collar had been reattached a few days after the nanites had completed their repairs, and while he no longer spoke with a rasp; his voice was irreversibly changed. His vocals were slightly deeper than before. "Apologies." Soundwave stated pulling his hand back. "Must get your repairs complete. Ceremony is tomorrow."

"Ah know it." Jazz sighed outwardly. "Optimus will be there yea?"

"Statement: Correct, and Ironhide." He nodded touching the Spy's face. Jazz melted into the touch and sighed. "And other officers."

Jazz and the telepath stood in silence that eased around them like a blanket. They came closer and held onto one another. Soundwave's left hand found Jazz's right and they swayed quietly in a symphony of silence. _At least I don't have to teach ya to dance. _In response to Jazz's mental musings; Soundwave merely squeezed his hand.

Jazz pressed him back against the wall and the telepath let out a low rumble. They began to cycle air quickly. "Damaged."

Jazz shook his helm. "Fine." He muttered between kisses and his mind was telling him to continue regardless of his head telling him they needed to wait.

Soundwave nodded and reached down lifting the spy up and moving to the berth laying him out. Jazz smiled at him as the telepath crawled over him. "Primus yes…" Jazz gasped.

Soundwave pressed his lips against the Spy's and ran his hands over the smaller mech with precision and skill. "Query: Bond."

Jazz nodded up and down fervently. "Yes." He gasped. "Yes…" He repeated his hand coming down to wrap around the spike. There was an audible click as Jazz's interface released and his spike pressurized and his valve was opened to his partner. "I…"

"Query: How.." Soundwave was confused for a moment but in Jazz's mind he could see the spy wanted to be spiked and he nodded reaching down to stroke his spike as Jazz shifted up slowly on the berth.

Jazz licked his lip softly and nodded. Opening his mouth to speak he closed it quickly.

Soundwave saw the words in the Spy's mind. He closed the gap kissing him hard his spike entering the valve quickly with more force at first than he had initially wished.

Jazz gasped as he was penetrated. Speaking as he felt the little shards of electricity running over all his circuits at once. "Sounders." He gasped. "Oh Primus." He blinked. The words were gasped out against the telepath's lips. Soundwave's chamber opened and Jazz looked up at him and smiled in his delicious haze. "Move." Jazz ordered.

Soundwave did as told and began to shift quickly pumping in and out of the smaller writhing mech below him. He rumbled and moaned.

"I….Love….You…." Soundwave broke out, it was choppy but it was what it was, honest. Jazz's chamber opened and the two mechs pressed against one another tightly and they both began to moan and grunt, not carring if anyone heard. Their torsos opened up and Soundwave pressed down as Jazz Arched up. Soundwave felt the voices recede in his mind. "Oh Jazz…I love you." His voice was calm and steady and they were lost in each other. Only each other.

* * *

Triage leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I am the Lord of Stanix." He stated as the femme sat in his lap. "I control all that 'ere is around et." He smirked and laced her neck with soft little kisses.

"Its very lovely." Gatejumper slipped off his lap and moved to the large picture window taking in the view.

Triage watched her quietly. He licked his lips. "I'm going to a ceremony tomorrow with Lord Megatron." He stated.

Arcee turned facing him. "That must be quite the honor I've never seen him myself." She lied. "Is he really as big as they say?"

Triage nodded " 'at he is." He smiled and pushed up standing moving to her. "Ya did not answer me question…will ya come with me ta the' party." He smirked.

Arcee tried to blush looking away. "You don't want me on your arm…There are far prettier femmes out there."

Triage reached out touching her face plate with a soft pet. "Aye there are…" He smiled. "But you are the most beautiful of them all…put all the pretty ones to shame."

Arcee smiled at him. "Thank you…I'd be honored to go with you."

"Ah the honor my love is entirely mine." He drawled in his accent and pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers, and in that moment he felt her fields envelop him and he knew he was happy.

Arcee smiled into the kiss and touched his helm as she backed up slightly looking back outside. "Lobbing?" She asked.

Triage stepped around and looked down. "Ah yes the servants enjoy their lobbing would you care to go watch?" He smiled.

"I'd love to." She wrapped her slender arm around his elbow joint. "Lead the way."

"For just a bit, the detailers will be 'ere directly to get us buffed up before we travel ta Iocon."

"Iocon?" She tried to sound excited.

"Aye." He smiled at her pulling her closer. "Transport ta 'he city tonight." He nodded and escorted her to the grounds to watch the servants lobbing. "seems something happened with one o'megatron's slaves."

Arcee blinked but merely nodded. "You work hard I like that in a mech." She said delicately tracing her finger over his chassis.

* * *

Ironhide waited patiently in Megatron's chambers. He'd laid out all the buffing supplies and merely stood waiting for his master.

The doors opened slowly and Megatron stepped in. He nodded to what appeared to be the in house medic and allowed him to go on his way. The door closed and Megatron came forward grabbing Ironhide by the arms and pulling him into a deep fierce kiss.

Ironhide moaned at the loss as they parted. "You're in a very good mood." He commented quietly.

"Yes." Megatron's brow rose and he moved to sit on the berth. "Extremely." He reached out motioning the large black mech forward to himself.

Ironhide, curious, stepped forward. "What's happened?" He broke a smirk and folded his arms over his torso standing just before the Grey mech looking down into his optics.

"We are having a hatchling!" He smiled brightly. "The three of us." He nodded.

"What?" Ironhide blinked. "Optimus…"

"Is sparked." Megatron smiled brightly. "Your transfluid…and my merge." He nodded calmly. "It will have parts of us all." Ironhide blinked and looked down blankly. "Sit down before you fall down Ironhide." Megatron scooted and ordered.

Ironhide sat. "Is that possible?" He blinked again and turned to the grey mech. "Three donating codes?"

"The medic believes it is…Triage has been called in a day early to verify." He smiled smugly. "We've done it." He nodded.

"His external damage from the lashing?" Ironhide broached.

"Did not damage the hatchling or the gestation chamber." Megatron nodded. "I however will refrain from damaging him further to ensure the proper development of the hatchling." He nodded. "I've already summoned him the best energon and a more comfortable berth."

Ironhide nodded. "Thank you." He was genuine in the thanks.

"What are you thanking me for!" Megatron pulled Ironhide closer kissing him. "We're creators." He smiled. "We finally have a youngling; together like you wanted." He nodded.

Ironhide returned the kiss and licked his lips as they broke back. "I Love you." He murmured.

Megatron nodded and reached up keying off the collar. "I love you too Ironhide." He murmured softly. "Let me show you my spark." He smiled softly. "Let me show you my Love." Megatron smiled softly. "Your collar is off. I Order that you will not try to leave this room without it on and activated."

Ironhide smirked and leaned back on the berth. "Yes Master." He purred softly helm tipping in invitation. Megatron taking the opportunity dug in fangs in deeply.

Optimus sat in a sad state on his berth. He stared into the far corner of the room, and he didn't move save to vent the slow sad vents that continued out of his manifold. He didn't know what he would do. He'd been ordered to do whatever it took to ensure the sparklet's safety, to ensure it and he would live.

His hand traced the lines of his own chassis and he found he hated himself, he felt repulsed and simply overcome.

The doors opened starting him back to the present. Ironhide stepped inside his hand adjusted the collar on his neck. He didn't speak.

Optimus looked away from him and rolled to the wall. "He…ordered me not to kill it."

Ironhide nodded and looked down. "You don't want it?"

"Not when it has his spark as a creation catalyst." He stated coldly.

Ironhide nodded. "Well it's part my own as well." He stated. "Megatron's contribution is only a fraction of our own." He stated. Optimus rolled marginally and gave a glare at the black mech, before rolling back to face the wall.

"I just came for my touch up paint." He stated softly walking in grabbing the jar from the wall. "I'll be with Megatron." He moved to the door. "Call us if you require anything."

Optimus didn't respond and Ironhide, with a rumble left in a hurry.


	10. Gather

Consequence:

Chapter 10: Gather

* * *

Ironhide rolled Optimus over slowly and took the rag over the seeping vents. "I don't understand." Megatron muttered from above. "I ordered him not to kill it."

"And he hasn't." Ironhide said softly. "This is just nature Megatron." He shook his helm dipping the rag in solvent to bring it back up to rub at the choked vents. "He's got major fluid build up… that's all. It's normal for a mech carrying, especially one as big as Orion."

"It concerns me." Megatron said coming around to the other side.

"I know it does, but Triage did send a communication, he is on his way." Ironhide reminded the warlord. "Just try to keep busy and keep your mind off of the situation until he arrives."

Megatron nodded. "Preparations for tonight?"

"Ready…most of the drones have the main hall cleaned. Your berth has been blocked off at the top of the room." He stated. "The stairwell up will remain open, but no one can get inside the private chambers." He rubbed along Optimus' primary duct release on his back.

"Good." Megatron frowned as Optimus groaned. "Orion?" He questioned coming around.

Optimus' optics were lit low, and he pitched the glowing orbs to the warlord's face, the distain was evident; the tension palpable. "Orion talk to us." Ironhide coaxed quietly as he scrubbed. "Can I give you something for the discomfort until the medic arrives?" He looked at Megatron who nodded.

Optimus said nothing but nodded slowly. "Give him something, try to get some energon in him if possible." Megatron stood. "Our heir mustn't starve to death like this."

* * *

Heatwave looked at the tower with something akin to awe. "It's been so long since I have seen Iocon." He murmured.

"Well, I've never been here." Chase admitted softly as they strode up to the guard. "Could never afford the credits to travel this far."

"There's an event tonight." The first guard said.

"I am aware I was sent for by Lord Megatron. My name is Inferno."

"And this?" The guard gestured to Chase.

"This is my Consort Red Alert. He's carrying and I was granted permission by Lord Megatron to bring him with me." He stated. "There was word a medic would be available for our use named Triage."

The guard nodded and looked at his screen. "Come on in Lord Megatron is expecting you." He pointed to a near by mech. "Blackout take these two inside to the main hall."

The chopper stood and nodded. "This way." He said deeply motioning the two mechs forward. "I'll take you into the citadel." He stated. "Word around the tower is that the medic and his date are delayed."

Inferno nodded. "Thank you…"

Blackout turned to him and shrugged. His propeller blades lazily shifted as he walked, like an ominous black cape of stiffened blades.

"Are there any other Choppers such as yourself at the citadel?" Red Alert asked. Inferno looked at him sternly.

"A few…" He nodded. "One named Evac, one named Grindor." He stated evenly. "Grindor is my twin." He shrugged.

"That's very interesting, choppers are rare indeed, twins even more so." Red Alert was chipper despite his even tone.

"Yes it's true." Blackout said coming forward. "There's another, smallish one, new recruit I don't know his name."

Inferno chanced a glance at Red and shook his head with a smile. "Red's very curious." He stated. "One might think his head was in the sky." He muttered.

"Sometimes." Red agreed. "Only sometimes." He stated and lifted his hand to palm over his torso plate's right side.

"You are the one that carries?" Blackout asked of the interceptor.

"Yes I am." He smiled. "Two Joors now." He stated.

"Still have a ways to go than." Blackout said. "I know a few mechs here that are carrying…they say the Prime is carrying."

Inferno blinked. "Optimus Prime is carrying?"

"Is it Lord Megatron's?" Red Alert asked as he grasped onto Inferno's hand.

Blackout nodded. "They say it is." He shrugged. "Who knows, but that's my first guess." He moved to the main door. "Please this way." He offered for them to enter first. "You'll have to forgive all the servants, big party tonight, so there's a lot going on ground level."

A door opened and Ironhide exited the room. "Ironhide." Blackout said.

Ironhide turned meeting the chopper's gaze. "Yes?"

"These two rescue crew members are here to see Megatron." He stated evenly. "Inferno, and his consort Red Alert."

Ironhide looked the two of them up and down and nodded. "This way I will take you to Megatron."

Inferno and Red Alert exchanged worried glances and then nodded following the large black mech.

* * *

Starscream shifted infront of the mirror. "It looks fine?"

"You look perfect." Prowl smiled coming forward with a polishing cloth to rub against a few small spots on the seeker's chassis. "Just simply…consumable."

Starscream smirked. "You sure know how to stroke a mech's ego."

"I can stroke much more than that." Prowl stated and stepped in front of the mirror himself to check his armor. "But you know that." He stated.

The door behind them opened and Soundwave entered. "Good morning Soundwave." Prowl said calmly.

Soundwave nodded. "Morning." He said softly with a smile, as if it was a weight released.

Starscream blinked. "You and Jazz bonded didn't you?" He seemed a bit surprised.

Soundwave nodded. "Yes, we are." He nodded. "My helm has never been so quiet." He looked up and sealed his optics. "I feel such peace." He nodded.

"Can you still see into the minds of others?" Prowl asked.

Soundwave frowned and shook his helm. "Only Jazz and those my creations." He stated. "As it is supposed to be."

Jazz entered soon after and shifted Ravage over into his other arm. "Sorry I had a slight issue with the little ones."

Soundwave nodded and looked down at Ravage who was covered in silver paint. "As I can see." He stated.

"I'll be taking him to the Wash rack with me …I'll be back up in a few okay?" Jazz smiled at him.

Starscream and Prowl merely watched the casual exchange as the two discussed the little feline. There was a final chaste kiss before Jazz slipped back out of the room to take the feline to the wash racks. "We must hope Megatron does not find out you cannot read minds." Starscream shook his helm.

"It should not be a surprise to him Commander, he gave me Jazz to bond to. If anything he condoned the loss of the ability."

Prowl shook his helm. "I'm sorry it's so strange to hear you speak." He stepped forward. "That may be true but lets discuss a contingency plan should we need it."

Starscream nodded. "Agreed, we haven't long before we need to head to Iocon, the gathering is tonight, and I'll be slagged if we're late." He sighed.

* * *

Shockwave sat in the transport across from Roadbuster who had finally given the all clear to leave. The majority of the trip was set in silence.

Within a mega-cycle of their journey Shockwave broke their easy silence. "You have done well by me these past few days."

"I live to serve." Roadbuster said softly.

"And your little dalliance?" He asked.

Roadbuster appeared confused. "Please sir elaborate." He shifted back in his seat casually. "I have nothing to hide."

"I assume not." Shockwave turned a datapad. "You have been seen at this oil bar in Vos on multiple occasions, met by this mech."

Roadbuster smirked as if he was just infatuated. "Oh my lord…he is a wonderful play thing." He handed the pad back. "His name is Goldbug, and he knows how to shift my gears proper like. If you understand my meaning."

"Yes I understand, if you wish to see him again he will have to come to hydrax plateau palace, I will not allow you unauthorized trips to Vos. I don't trust the seekers there by themselves. You will also stay as far away from Crystal City as possible." He said calmly. "I do not trust Megatron's generals; Starscream first and foremost."

"You're one of those generals my Lord." Roadbuster said calmly.

"Yes but I serve Megatron and myself, not some misguided will to offline Megatron." He muttered. "Megatron should have killed that seeker long ago."

"Why is that?" Roadbuster crossed his leg over the other and leaned back more comfortably. "I mean no disrespect, just curious."

"Because he has spent every online moment trying to take power from Megatron. It could be argued that he hasn't made any plays for power since bonding to Prowl." He flitted through paperwork not looking up. He dropped the chain of thought. "I will come to power eventually. I am a patient mech. I have plenty of time." He stated calmly.

"Wait you said Starscream is bonded to Prowl? The Autobot?"

"You have been out of the war a long time haven't you?" Shockwave looked up once with his bright red optic. "Yes… it was an accidental bonding; that's what his report read." He stated. "The Autobot was dying and while Starscream tried a direct neural line breach to get his data he tried to bolster the Autobot's spark with his own, bonded him on the spot. Ridiculous risk if you ask me."

"I'd love to read that report sir." He nodded eager. "I'd like to get a feel for these other generals, in case, they are in our territory."

"I agree that may be a wise precaution. Starscream has wanted the spaceport, and has made verbal claims to it for a long time." He nodded. "I'll see that the proper files are downloaded to your infopad."

"Thank you my lord." Roadbuster looked out the window as the transport continued to move.

"Make sure you're polished for tonight." Shockwave said finally.

"Sir?" Roadbuster turned to view the larger mech.

"I am to have a companion tonight, and I will be taking you for my personal safety." He nodded. "It is nothing that you need worry over, you are coming as my security chief." He said softly. "Nothing more."

Roadbuster nodded. "As soon as we are in Iocon and escorted to quarters. Once the quarter sweep is done I will become more presentable." He stated.

"Excellent." Shockwave said calmly. "You're working out rather well Roadbuster, continue to please me and the spoils will be more bountiful than you can imagine." If the Cyclops could have smirked, Roadbuster feared he would be.

* * *

To be continued


	11. Setting the stage

Consequence

Chapter 11: Setting the stage

* * *

He rolled over in the berth and sighed at the large empty space where his spark usually lay. With a sigh he sat forward rubbing the back of his helm turning. "Springer?" He asked, but got no response.

The sound of hydro spray made the Wrecker turn, rolling his legs off the side of their berth; he stood. Magnus came around to the small wash rack and leaned against the doorframe.

Springer stood scrubbing himself clean reaching back fanning out his propellers to wipe them down. "Need a hand?"

Springer looked up meeting Magnus' gaze. "I didn't mean to rouse you."

"You didn't." Magnus said as he entered the wash-rack. Stepping up to the younger mech he took the rag in his hand and began to scrub up and down the long black metal blades that hung against the green mech's back.

Springer groaned. "There's something stuck in the rotor." He stated softly.

Magnus nodded and reached up around the rotor and rubbed his thick fingers over it. "Just grime." Magnus smiled and leaned down kissing the green mech's shoulder. "I'll get some oil for your blades as soon as we're done in here."

Springer nodded and turned around in the larger mech's arms. "Well if you insist." He groaned as the other mech leaned down over him kissing him passionately.

Springer moaned softly as he was pressed softly into the back wall. His propeller blades giving off warbling metal sounds. Magnus' engine was growling now as they kissed again.

The door to their quarters Burst open. "SIR! MAGNUS SIR!" Magnus groaned and stepped back a moment trying to right himself as he turned looking out of the doorway.

"What?" Magnus groaned.

Brawn shook his helm. "The party…in Iocon…it's tonight."

"Yes we know that." Magnus said stepping away dripping water all over the floor.

"Sir..there's a rumor that Optimus is Carrying." He stated. "That it will be announced tonight." Brawn seemed nervous. "That it's Megatron's." He held out a data-pad. "Two unknown mechs arrived this afternoon before any of the other guests."

Springer stepped out rubbing a chamois over his plates and stepped up rubbing the cloth over Magnus' arm as he looked down. "Those are rescue bots." He said softly. "I know that guy. Heatwave."

Magnus nodded. "Autobot?"

"Far as I knew." Springer said softly. "Don't know who his friend is though."

"I want more information on this Heatwave…anything you can get me." Magnus dismissed Brawn.

"Yes sir." Brawn saluted and left their room.

Springer sighed and sat down on the berth. "I'm putting a lock on that door."

Magnus smiled. "Perhaps." He nodded and put his hands on either side of the smaller mech's helm. "I love you."

"Prove it." Springer stated calmly as he tipped his helm up into a soft kiss. "Primus please prove it over and over and over."

"Once…we have a mission." Magnus purred. "Get on the berth." He smirked.

"Yes sir." Springer said and back peddled on the berth.

* * *

Megatron looked over the data-pad. "Your record is impeccable." He nodded turning.

Chase sat behind them on a small couch with his hand over his torso. "Thank you sir." Heatwave said calmly. "The protection of cybertron's citizens is my top priority."

Megatron nodded. "Yes I can see that." He nodded. "Your quick response in crystal city was a welcome change." He smiled. "I would like to put you in charge of rescue operations grid wide, you'll work out of Iocon."

"Thank you sir." Heatwave turned. "Red Alert will need to be seen by a medic, you said one was coming from Stanix?" He asked brow raised slowly.

"Ah yes your consort." He smiled. "Triage should be here within the cycle. I will see that Ironhide escorts you to personal quarters within the palace." He nodded. "There is a party tonight, a gathering of my senior staff and very high ranking political members from all over Cybertron I hope you and your Consort can join me."

Red Alert pushed up off the couch to stand moving to Inferno's side. "We'd be honored sir." He bowed his helm. "Congratulations are in order."

"Yes we heard a rumor that Orion Pax is here with you and Carrying your hatchling?" Inferno smiled. "Well done my Lord."

"Yes, it was." He nodded. "You're both dismissed I shall see you tonight and we shall talk more."

Heatwave nodded. "Thank you my Lord."

"Lord Megatron." Red Alert bowed and they made their way into the hall where Ironhide was waiting for them.

"It went well?" Ironhide smiled. "This way I'll take you to medical."

"The medic is here?" Heatwave asked.

"Yes he is and waiting for you both." Ironhide motioned them down the hallway.

"Thank you Ironhide." Inferno shifted his helm slightly as Red Alert wrapped an arm around him. "Easy on my ladder." He insisted.

"You like it." Red Alert said softly.

"Okay you two not in the hallways." Ironhide shook his helm. "This way." He turned down a left corridor with the two rescue bots in his wake.

* * *

Looking around the room Starscream nodded. "These adjoining rooms will be sufficient for the other two." He stated.

"Yes Commander Starscream." The drone bowed his helm and left. Starscream closed the doorway.

"Megatron will want to see you." Prowl stated. "We're early." He said softly. "I will continue to help Soundwave with Jazz's neck, we need Jazz to look presentable for tonight."

"Why?" Starscream said.

"Did you not read the data-pad I left for you? There's a procession." He gawked. "I get to walk on your sorry arm." He stated.

"Ah …yes." He nodded. "My apologizes I have been …elsewhere in my thoughts."

"I know." Prowl smiled at him touching his face. "It's fine."

There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Lord Megatron wishes to see you Commander Starscream." The drone said softly.

"I'm coming." Starscream turned to Prowl kissing his helm. "Make sure everything is ready." He stated.

"Yes." Prowl nodded. "Of course." Starscream thumbed a digit over his lips and smiled at him before turning to leave on his heels. "Lead me to him." He ordered the drone and pulled the door closed behind himself.

Jazz entered the room slowly. "Summoned huh?"

"Yes." Prowl nodded. "I hope he comes back unscathed." He turned to Jazz. "We need to finish cleaning up your neck." He motioned to the next room. "What's in your hand?"

"Soundwave's visor, it needs cleaned." Jazz said. "He suggested a drone might be able to get glass polish."

"I have some." He nodded. "This way." Prowl smiled. "We'll get everything finished." He pat Jazz on the back and motioned him forward. "And we have to put a crest on you."

"Decepticon?" Jazz shook his helm.

"It's for the best, trust me. Without the collar you will need the sigil." The cruiser smirked.

* * *

Optimus rolled slightly and groaned as he did so. "The first Joor is always tha hardest youngling." Triage. Optimus knew that voice. "Ah yer systems are fine."

"Are you sure? Megatron is extremely worried about the energon expulsion from his vents." Ironhide.

"He's fine. I have given him something that will help stop the energon from congealing so easily." He nodded. "Gonna be thin in his lines, so I'd keep him laying down."

"Megatron wants him at the party tonight." Ironhide said.

"Well if'n Megatron wants tha youngling ta survive he'll let tha carrier recharge." Triage stood and moved over to the opposite side of the room to First Aid. "And you're a lot ferther along ain't ya?"

First Aid nodded. "two Joors." He smiled.

"Ah…" Triage attached a scanner to the mech and lowered it over his torso. "Left side? That's precarious positioning."

"Is it?" Inferno asked concerned.

"Aye, but we'll see ta it he will berth alright. You'll be staying here at tha palace?"

"Yes we will." Inferno answered.

"Good." Triage nodded. "I'll be able ta monitor ya with Prime." He smiled. "Everything else looks fine." He pat the cruiser's leg. "Dismissed."

Inferno shook the medic's hand and nodded his thanks. Ironhide nodded. "Come Triage I'll take you to Megatron." He motioned the medic out the door. "You two collect yourselves. You know your way back?"

Triage gave Red Alert a cube. "Yes we do." Inferno nodded as Red drank the liquid down.

"Good." Ironhide motioned Triage into the hallway. "I have a few questions."

"Thought you might lad." They stepped out.

"We have a minute." Red Alert said and stood moving over to the Prime. "Optimus?"

"Red if you get us in trouble." Inferno looked both ways.

"Prime?" Red knelt down on the floor mat the prime lay upon. "Oh Optimus." He smiled through sorrow filled optics.

Inferno touched Red's arm as he knelt down. "Oh Primus Optimus."

"Kill me." Optimus uttered softly.

"No sir, we'll… we'll get you out of here." He nodded. "We have others who are with us." Red insisted.

Inferno pulled up Red. "We have to go …we'll be in touch. I'm Inferno and he's Red Alert."

Optimus' helm nodded so marginally that Inferno nearly missed it. He smiled and turned to the door. "What are you both doing?"

Inferno paused. "I'm sorry Ironhide Red Alert wanted the blessing of the Prime." He waved a hand. "I'm so sorry."

Red Alert frowned. "I apologize Ironhide I just wanted his blessing on our bonding."

"And what did he say?" Ironhide asked.

Red Alert put on a hard face. "He said nothing." He frowned.

"I think you can take your consort back to your room Inferno, we'll discuss this little matter later." Ironhide held the door back and waited.

"Yes of course Sir." Inferno bowed. "Again we're sorry." He said and pulled Red Alert from the room.

* * *

To be continued


	12. Preparations

Consequence

Chapter 12: Preparations

* * *

His finger prodded the optic. "Don't touch it." Springer responded quietly. "I know the lenses aren't comfortable but if you keep messing with it you'll break the lens." The Green mech reached up cupping the larger mech's face plate in his palm to hold him still.

"Does it look alright?" Magnus asked blinking his optic shutters.

"Far more purple up close, but I don't think anyone will notice. They are in place and undamaged." Springer said and smiled. "I like it."

"I'm not keeping them." Magnus stated and broke from the smaller mech's hold. Reaching down he adjusted the shoulder armor on his partner. "We just have to get into this party." He sighed. "We need to make sure we find our marks." He said calmly as if going over this for the hundredth time.

"Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, any other Autobots that may be held captive." he nodded. "What will we do about Prowl?"

"He's with the Decepticons." Magnus turned his attention to adjusting his weapon. "he's a kill on sight." He folded his arm down into itself and examined the large arm mounted cannon with a serious optic.

"Understood." Springer got quiet and he looked at his arm panel. "Ten clicks." He reminded the larger mech solemnly.

"I know he was … is your friend." He shrugged giving an alternative seemed the right thing to do at the moment. He loved this mech beside him and the order to kill someone he knew, someone he cared for was something he could never ask his partner. "Take out Starscream. Prowl will go down too, but it will save you the guilt."

Springer nodded and sighed. "Shooting him or shooting him vicariously through Starscream doesn't make me feel any better." Magnus only nodded to him and watched as he turned away looking at his chronometer. "Seven Clicks." He heaved a sigh. "One more time now; Who are you?"

Magnus' voice pulled a vent and it was deeper now more low like rich oil. "Fallout. I was present at the fall of VOS and was part of the armed forces that stayed on cybertron when the decepticons left for parts ...unknown. And you?"

"Names Doubledealer." He'd popped an old dialect from the blasted lands. "I was granted amnesty for all crimes." He smirked. "They don't really know who I'm loyal too, but I will admit to being loyal to the ones who pay me the most." he smirked. "Done work with Swindle in the past and come highly recommended."

"Where'd you get your tickets?" Magnus asked as he loaded his weapon.

"Swindle declined the invitation, he didn't believe he'd profit from it, said I could eh, bring a plus one and expand my customer base."

Magnus blinked. "Think they'll buy it?"

Springer dropped down to his normal vocals. "They are going to have to if we expect to get in." He nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes." Magnus nodded and motioned the smaller mech forward. "And if you swindle me off to someone so help me Primus."

"It's your berth…I won't do such a thing." The triple changer smirked and turned fanning out his propellers a bit.

* * *

"It is welcome news my Lord." Starscream bowed a serious look plastered to his face.

"Have you considered it?" Megatron turn to the seeker. "Creating a youngling with your consort?" He turned. "Prowl seems the carrier type."

"The discussions of such have been started only recently." Starscream said calmly. "Though we are unsure if we could..." Starscream stated as he watched Ironhide approach and stand at Megatron's right side. "A lot of his primary mechanics were removed upon his rescue."

"How is he?" Megatron didn't respond to Starscream, but rather turned his helm to the black mech beside him.

"Resting." Ironhide stated calmly. "I've shown your new Rescue Overseer and his consort to their suite." He stated but never made eye contact with the seeker. "Though I caught them talking to him, wanting his blessing."

"Nothing else?"

"No sir." Ironhide said.

"Seems harmless enough; he'll be giving lots of blessings soon. Is there anything else Ironhide?" Megatron murmured.

"Triage has arrived sir, he's been escorted to his room along with a beautiful femme bot." He nodded. "Never seen her before, her mold is fairly common for femmes before the war broke." He shrugged. "Is there anything on your mind that I can take care of? I want to ensure tonight goes well for you my Lord." He blinked his good optic and his other optic shutter barely moved.

"No Ironhide thank you. Your help is invaluable as always." He reached up cupping the mech's cheek and running a thumb over the broken digit. "There really is no saving the optic?"

"No sir." Ironhide stated.

"Have Triage look it over one more time." Megatron released him. "Perhaps he may be able to do something." His tone was so soft, and it surprised Starscream immensely.

"Yes my lord." Ironhide turned and made his way down the ramp back to the main corridor.

"We need to discuss tonight's security." Starscream piped up trying to move back into the conversation.

"Yes…we do." Megatron motioned the seeker to two seats at a large table that was being decorated with cubes. A mech stood nearby with an assistant as they poured Energon into molds. "Energon sculpture." Megatron stated as they passed the yellow and silver mechs working. "They place and additive into it and it solidifies." The warlord explains. "It's than lit from the bottom with lights that produce no heat. They are quite fetching."

"I'm sure my Lord your guests will be most impressed." Starscream was too quiet and only now did Megatron truly note. Starscream's optics wandered the floor as if trying to pinpoint a specific spot. "Please you must be more serious about this, I fear you are letting your guard down now that the war is over. You are well aware my lord of the rebel groups all over cybertron. Think of Soundwave's palace, this place will be a target." The seeker was so serious.

"Everything is well in hand." Megatron turned noting his stance and the expression on his faceplates. "What's on your mind Starscream?" Megatron asked calmly.

"Prowl is upset over something my lord, it weighs heavy. I feel the discomfort, it shall pass soon I'm sure." He looked up adding. "I know you can sympathize."

Megatron shook his helm. "I most certainly cannot." He said looking away. That answered a few questions in Starscream's mind, he had been unable to Bond to the Prime and that was going to buy them all time.

Starscream's brow rose and he bowed his head. "My Lord; please forgive my presumptuousness." He rose slowly.

"Ensure the preparations are clear to everyone. Make sure those in the generals procession know their places." He said his calm wavering. He was beginning to look drawn and frustrated.

"Yes my Lord right away." He turned pointing at the nearest vehicon. "You there….get General Prowl and General Triage, once he is finished with Lord Megatron's slave, to the main conference room…NOW." The vehicon froze for a moment before nodding fervently and running toward the door as Starscream followed at a brisk gate.

* * *

Triage nodded and lowered the light. "I'll talk to our Lord Myself. We cannot repair it. You won't get a feed out of it after the next few orns." He smiled. "Though I may be able to open it, and replace the optical light. It will LOOK as though your optics are working, but you will only have visual feed out of the one." Triage set his little tool down stepping back.

"I'm sure he would be fine with that but please ask him first." Ironhide slid off the bench and stood.

"I shall, we want his most prized possessions to be in working order." He smirked as the door opened. "ah Gatejumper." He smiled.

She walked in and did a little twirl. "You like it?" She asked of her shiney new paint. "They did a wonderful job I think." She froze taking in Ironhide she calmed. "I didn't know we had a guest."

"This is Ironhide, he's one of Megatron's slaves." He nodded to Ironhide. "You may go." He said to Ironhide and the mech stood and left without casting another glance at Arcee in disguise. Triage turned taking her in. "Oh my lovely lass you look so beautiful." He opened his arms to her and she melted against him.

"They're ready for you." She said calmly. "I was asked by a vehicon to tell you to go to the main conference room."

Triage shared a chaste kiss and nodded. "My work is never done." He smirked as he passed her moving toward the door Ironhide had just left through.

Once the room was clear Arcee sighed as she turned to the window of the room she opened it up and leaned down in the window sill. Looking out she saw two mechs on the periphery she gave a wave and a smile.

Down in the courtyard Magnus looked up and let out a long, what cybertronians would call, Catcall.

A mech nearby turned. "You there!" He called out in a tenor voice that didn't seem to fit his present appearance. "What are you doing?"

Springer turned. "Name's Doubledeala' we're eh here for tha party." He held up their invites and the flyer looked them over. "This here is my eh Plus one as it were…isn't he nice lookin? Shined up real well I think." Springer was laying it on thick and Magnus hoped it would last. He glanced up and Arcee was gone.

"Your name?" The mech asked.

"Fallout." Magnus responded. The flyer turned and moved to a terminal to check the invites and Magnus looked at his back. The blades of his propellers were hanging down, bent and broken. The rest of him was shined up, but it was like he didn't care to fix his ability to fly.

"Chopper." Magnus whispered down to Springer. "triple changer?"

"No…he's not one of my kind." He stiffened as the mech returned. "So eh …you gonna let us in there? I hear ol' Megs has the best energon around."

"That he does." The mech handed over the invites and pointed to a far door. "Please enter that doorway to the reception hall."

"Thank you mah mech." Turning to Magnus springer smirked. "Come on ya big lug…we got a party to attend."

* * *

Soundwave stood stoic at the window bristling. "Settle down, you'll give yerself away." Jazz said walking up to him. A hand slid under his arm and around to his chassis as Jazz pressed himself against the communication's officer's back. "I'm right here."

Soundwave was quiet and nodded. "Things…..difficut."

"What things?" Jazz asked as he peered down into the court yard.

"Megatron wishes me to read minds tonight." He said slowly so as not to stumble over his words.

"You can read body language better than anyone Sound." Jazz murmured. "Do not be scared."

"Statement: Not fear exactly; Trepidation more akin to nervousness."

"Aren't those the same?" Jazz smirked.

Soundwave didn't answer but his hand rose up to grasp Jazz's wrist and they just stood quietly together.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
